L'enfant du Géhenne
by sakura-chaaan
Summary: Une nuit, Amaimon enlève son petit frère chéri pour jouer avec lui et le "viole". Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire face aux conséquences d'un tel acte. Yaoi AmaimonxRin Mpreg !
1. Enlèvement et Rapprochement

**Titre : **_L'enfant du Géhenne_

**Auteur : **Sakura-chaaan

**Disclamer : **Kazue Kato**  
**

**Couples : **AmaimonxRin

**Genre : **Yaoi/Mpreg

**Warning : **Lemon et Mpreg

**Note : **Je dédis cette fic à mon ami NARUtonic (a boire frais) qui m'a fait découvrir ce manga et aussi pour l'embêter un petit peu car il a horreur du Yaoi et m'a dit que j'étais diabolique :P

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 – Enlèvement et rapprochement**

Rin Okumura, 15 ans, jeune Esquire ayant la particularité d'être le fils de Satan s'éveilla dans le monde des vivants. Il bailla bruyamment avant d'ouvrir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Son expression, encore voilée par les dernières réminiscences de sommeil, se figea soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son dortoir. Il se trouvait dans une immense église vide. A la place du chœur, il était allongé dans un gigantesque lit à baldaquin. Les rayons du soleil traversaient à peine les vitraux poussiéreux, éclairant ainsi très peu la salle. Rin observa les lieux, et il en déduisit, par le nombre de toiles d'araignées et la quantité de poussière ainsi que les murs et les nombreux matériaux délabrés, que cette cathédrale n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme, après l'inspection de l'intérieur, réalisa qu'il était nu. Sa peau blanche tranchait avec l'obscurité environnante, il était semblable à un esprit. Rin tenta de se lever mais il remarqua que des chaînes le retenaient par les quatre membres.

Il commença à se déchaîner pour se libérer. Le grincement des portes en bois qui s'ouvrent le fit paniquer. Il releva la tête pour voir arriver à pas tranquille Amaimon, un des huit prince du Géhenne, connu comme étant le roi de la terre.

Une lueur désespérée et complètement affolée apparut dans les yeux azurs du jeune homme lorsqu'il le vit commencer à se dévêtir en retirant sensuellement sa veste rouge.

- Q-Qu'est ce q-que tu f-fais ? demanda t-il en bégayant de peur

- Calme, mon petit-frère, nous allons jouer tous les deux, lui répondit l'individu aux cheveux verts tout en retirant sa chemise laissant Rin apprécié la vue de son torse incerbe.

Il déboucla ensuite la ceinture de son pantalon et en le retira tout en conservant un rythme sensuel et lent dans ses mouvements. Il lança à l'adolescent un regard lubrique et celui-ci tenta de s'éloigner au maximum de lui mais Amaimon lui attrapa une cheville pour le retenir tandis qu'il montait à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- Non pitié, pleurnicha le jeune homme, tout mais pas ça !

- Chut petit frère, tout va bien … Je suis là, chuchota le démon alors qu'il rampait pour se placer au dessus de lui.

Il s'abaissa et il lécha le lobe de son captif, provoquant des pleurnicheries au plus jeune. Le souffle chaud qui couru dans sa nuque le fit frissonner ce qui fit sourire de manière moqueuse le prince du Géhenne.

- Je vais te faire supplier pour en avoir plus, le plaisir, que tu ressentira, sera tellement grand que tu ne voudras plus que je m'arrête…

- N-Non, ne fais pas ça … P-Pitié, l-laisse moi partir …

- Hors de question petit-frère, pas tant que je n'ai pas jouer avec toi

Rin continua à pleurer et à lui demander d'arrêter, mais l'aîné n'en tint pas compte et vint lécher les larmes salées qui coulaient sur les douces joues de son petit frère chéri. Il plongea ensuite sa tête dans le cou de sa victime. Il mordilla et suçota la peau opaline de la clavicule de l'adolescent. Cette action fit apparaître une magnifique marque violacée que le prince prit plaisir à lécher, arrachant de pathétiques gémissements de plaintes au plus jeune. Tout en faisant cela, les mains aux longs ongles vernis de noir explorèrent le corps qui se trouvait à disposition. Très vite, le jeune homme fut recouvert de suçons dans le cou et de marque de griffure sur ses côtes et son dos. Amaimon se redressa et observa son œuvre. Il se lécha les lèvres et son excitation n'en fut que décuplé lorsqu'il pensait qu'il allait être le seul à voir son petit-frère de cette manière : aussi vulnérable et désirable. Aucun doute possible, son cher frère était bel et bien un petit soumis.

Le démon du Géhenne s'empressa de se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement, son boxer et il se retrouva aussi nu que son homologue. Le jeune Okumura observa la longueur dure par l'excitation du prince et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge de peur. Ignorant tout ça, le roi de la terre retourna lécher le ventre de son cadet. Il joua avec son nombril profond, mimant l'acte qui arriverait dans très peu de temps. La respiration du jeune exorciste devint profonde et erratique. Amaimon l'observa et ne put un relent de plaisir s'emparer de lui. D'une impulsion soudaine, il captura la bouche de l'adolescent et profita de sa surprise pour envahir de sa langue la cavité buccale tant convoitée. Rin, trop hébété pour réagir, finit néanmoins par essayer de repousser son assaillant en le mordant mais celui-ci lui saisit douloureusement le menton et l'obligea à ré-ouvrit sa mâchoire qu'il avait à moitié fermé. Il saisit en otage l'habitante des lieux et il obligea le jeune garçon d'échanger avec lui un baiser farouche où il le dominait largement. Leurs salives se mélangeaient et les bruits de sucions étaient tout à fait obscènes mais terriblement excitants.

Après plusieurs longues secondes, ils se séparèrent hors d'haleine, mais Amaimon revint d'office attraper entre ses dents la lèvre inférieur de son cadet. Celui-ci haleta bruyamment tandis que ses yeux bleus, mouillés de larme, s'ouvrirent en grand. L'une des mains du prince avait saisi le sexe à demi-dressé de l'apprenti exorciste. Il y appliqua un rythme de pompage doux et fébrile qui fit gémir et se cambrer Rin. Le démon sourit tandis que ces canines pointues déchirèrent la fine peau de la lèvre inférieure de son petit frère. Son sang envahit la bouche du roi de la terre et à l'aide de sa langue, celui-ci s'appliqua à lécher la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle coagule.

Il replongea ensuite dans les méandres de plaisir qu'offrait la bouche de son captif tandis que sa deuxième main, qui demeuraient uniquement occupée par l'exploration du corps de l'adolescent, vint saisir, pincer et frôler le bout pointu de l'un des mamelons roses de son futur amant.

Rin gémissait, encore et encore et le prince du Géhenne buvait ses cris avec avidité. Ses geignements se confondaient entre ceux de protestations et ceux de plaisir. Très vite, le bien-être qu'il ressentait l'emporta et il ne suivait plus que son instinct démoniaque qui lui intimait de se soumettre et de se laisser faire

- A-Ah ! A-AMAIMON ! AH !

- Chut, Otouto, chut, je suis là … lui chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille.

- Amai-mon ! NI-SAN ! Je … Je veux plus !

Le démon sourit victorieusement et fièrement. Son petit-frère abdiquait, le plaisir pouvait commencer.

* * *

Yukio Okumura, frère jumeau de Rin, senseï de celui-ci ainsi que le reste de sa génération, se réveille dans son dortoir. Comme tous les matins, il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond couleur bleu ciel. Mais une chose l'alerta rapidement, une chose manquait à sa routine quotidienne : les doux ronflements de son grand-frère. Il tourna la tête vers le lit en face du sien et s'aperçu qu'il était vide. Il prit la paire de lunette qu'il avait posé sur sa table de chevet et les plaça sur son nez plissé par la surprise. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois que son frère se levait avant lui. Il sortit de son lit et s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre et de prendre le chamin du réfectoire. Il y trouva son plateau préparé pendant la nuit par Ukobach mais il ne vit pas son frère.

« Etrange … il est peut-être en cuisine » se dit-il

Yukio s'y dirigea er retrouva leur cuisinier/familier en train de préparer son bento.

- Dis-moi Ukobach, où est Rin, demanda t-il au familier

- Votre Aniki est venu le chercher cette nuit, lui répondit le gobelin alors qu'il préparait la disposition des aliments.

- Attends un peu ! s'exclama le jeune homme, qui ?

- Je ne sais pas, un homme aux cheveux verts. Quand je l'ai vu, il avait Rin dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormait. Quand je lui ai demandé qui il était, il m'a répondu qu'en temps que grand-frère, c'était son devoir de veiller sur Rin alors il l'a emmené.

- C'est pas vrai, ragea l'homme aux lunettes lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il parlait

Il ferma la porte de la cuisine et sortit une petite clé de sa poche. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure et la tourna. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et pénétra dans le QG des exorcistes. Il courut le long du corridor et ouvrit une porte en bois précipitamment. Tous les membres se trouvant dans le bureau tournèrent la tête vers un Yukio essoufflé. Il chercha des yeux une jeune femme exhibitionniste rousse et il la trouva. Il se dirigea vers elle et lui annonça :

- Ecoute, Amaimon a enlevé Rin !

- Quoi ! s'écria Shura, quand ?

- Hier soir, pendant que tout le monde dormait

- Comment es-tu sûr que c'est lui et non pas cet imbécile de Rin qui est parti se promener ?

- Ukobach m'a dit qu'un homme se faisant passer pour notre frère aîné l'a emmené pendant qu'il dormait, expliqua t-il

- Et cet idiot de Rin qui a tellement le sommeil lourd … grogna la jeune femme

- Exact ! Il n'a rien remarqué !

- Il faut prévenir le directeur, allons-y, conclut t-elle.

Elle sortit son trousseau de clé et attrapa une petite clé mauve qu'elle introduit dans la serrure d'une porte de secours. Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau une fois la porte ouverte. Ils surprirent le directeur en train de se manucurer les ongles. Il cligna des yeux d'incompréhension tandis que les deux exorcistes se précipitaient jusqu'à lui :

- Amaimon a enlevé Rin ! S'exclama Yukio

- Oh ? dit le directeur en clignant des yeux restant interdit, il a vraiment fait ça ?

- Oui ! Il faut dépêcher une équipe pour les retrouver !

* * *

Il stoppa tout mouvement sur le sexe, maintenant entièrement dressé, de son cadet. Celui-ci grogna sourdement à la perte et roula ses hanches pour entrer en contact avec le corps d'Amaimon. Sans le vouloir, ses mouvements firent se rencontrer leurs deux membres gorgés de sang leur arrachant ainsi des cris de surprise et de plaisir mélangés.

Le prince du Géhenne se retira et écarta d'un coup les jambes de son frère. Il oberva longuement la vue plus que tentatrice et plaça les jambes pâles de l'adolescent autour de sa taille. Leurs deux queues de démon se rencontrèrent et s'entremêlèrent. La queue d'un démon était un point extrêmement sensible et leur rencontre ainsi que le frottement entre elles, décupla le plaisir de Rin qui hurla son bonheur en s'accrochant fermement aux épaules de son frère. Il réussit tout de même à articuler :

- J-Je n'en peux pl-plus ! NI-SAN ! L-Laisse moi venir, je-je t-t'en prie ! AH !

- Pas encore, petit frère … Pas temps que tu n'auras pas découvert tous les plaisirs que ta position peux t'offrir … chuchota le plus âgé dans son oreille avec d'en lécher le lobe.

- Maaaaaah … Ma-ah po-position ? soupira le jeune démon

- Bien sûr mon cher petit-frère, il lui re-lécha le lobe et s'amusait des frissons de plaisir qui parcouraient sa peau nacré, dans le Géhenne, tu es ce qu'on appelle un démon mineur.

- Mi-Mineur ?

- Ton instinct démoniaque est celui d'un soumis, tu es donc soumis aux démons majeurs tel que moi, continua t-il d'expliquer en souriant avec arrogance.

- N-Non, tu as toooort …

- Oui, tu as raison j'ai tort sur un point, tu n'es pas le démon mineur de tous, seulement le mien

- Gnh, AH !

Pour prouver ses dires, il mordit à sang la clavicule de son cadet, le revendiquant comme sien. Il profita ensuite d'une fait que le garçon est gardé la bouche ouverte pour venir l'embrasser passionnément.

Puis, sans plus de paroles, il plaça son pénis à l'entré du jeune homme et le pénétra d'un coup. Le hurlement déchirant que Rin émit lui donna une raison de ne pas bouger. Il essaya de focaliser l'attention de son petit-frère sur autre chose que la douleur en lui prodiguant de douces caresses sur son érection et en revenant appliquer d'autres suçons sur sa magnifique peau de lait. Amaimon essayait de ne pas penser à sa propre douleur. Son captif était tellement tendu et serré que son sexe était comprimé au maximum.

Petit à petit, le plaisir qu'il lui apportait finit par prendre l'ascendant sur la douleur et ses muscles internes se relâchèrent. Le roi de la terre soupira d'aise lorsque la compression s'estompa. Il put enfin apprécié l'étanchéité et la chaleur du corps soumis entre ses bras :

- N-Ni-san ! Je-Je t'en pris ! Bouge !

Il ne répondit pas et obéit à cet ordre supplié. Il commença à se déplacer lentement en lui. Il empoigna les hanches blanches fermement et ses coups de reins devinrent plus profond. Il changea d'angle à chaque va-et-vient, à la recherche du point en lui qui le ferait grimpé aux rideaux :

- AH ! ENCORE !

- Trouvé, grogna t-il de satisfaction

Il n'eut de cesse de frapper sa prostate à partir de ce moment

- PLUS Ni-san ! Plus vite ! Oh mon Dieu PLUS FORT !

La raison et l'esprit du roi de la terre mirent les voiles à cette instant laissant ainsi les commandes à son instinct de démon dominant qui lui dictait de pilonner le petit corps soumis entre ces doigts. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, violents, rapides, brutaux et erratiques mais ça n'était pas pour déplaire à Rin qui hurlait son plaisir à plein poumons avec des mélanges étranges de « Ni-san » et de « Amaimon ».

Lorsque le prince du Géhenne sentit que leurs ébats atteignaient leur paroxysme, il se servit de sa queue de démon pour venir pomper l'érection lancinante de son jeune amant. Celui-ci se déversa entre leurs deux corps en poussant en cri gutturale :

- AMAIMON !

Ses parois internes se contractèrent brutalement autour de son pénis, envoyant ainsi le roi de le terre au Paradis dire bonjour aux anges. Il déversa sa semence au plus profond du jeune Okumura et il y resta quelques minutes, essayant de sortir de la rémanence suite à leurs actions éreintantes.

Amaimon s'effondra sur son amant et blottit son visage dans son cou. Il respira l'effluve de sexe, ainsi que son odeur naturelle mélangé à la sienne. Un élan de fierté s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la merveilleuse exhalaison que ces trois parfums créaient. Il sortit finalement de l'intimité chaude de Rin et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune démon, qui s'était assoupi d'épuisement, se blottit inconsciemment contre lui. Amaimon resserra son emprise possessive. Ses paupières se fermèrent, cherchant le repos bien mérités mais le gémissement soudain de son petit-frère les lui fit rouvrir. Il observa le froncement de sourcils et le petit plissement du nez de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci geignit une nouvelle fois et ses mains vinrent se poser sur son abdomen.

Intrigué, le prince démon posa sa main à côté de celles de son amant et il remarqua très vite que cette partie du corps de son Rin était beaucoup plus chaude sous ses doigts que le reste de son corps. Soudainement il se redressa et écarta sans ménagement les cuisses nacrée de son frère. Etrangement, le sperme ne s'écoulait pas de l'entré fripé, comme il était censé le faire. Un sourire de joie éclaira ses traits, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison qui expliquait le pourquoi de ce résultat. Son sourire se fit diabolique et possessif. Finalement, il devra revenir chercher son précieux frère mais pour d'autres raisons que pour jouer avec lui. Il se redressa et quitta leur lit pour récupérer ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, le jeune démon s'agitait de plus en plus dans la couche. Il retourna le voir et massa doucement le ventre de son précieux amant pour calmer la douleur. Il appliqua des mouvements circulaire qui l'apaisèrent rapidement. Un soupir d'aise échappa au jeune exorciste alors qu'il chuchotait dans son sommeil :

- Amaimon …

Le nommé eut un doux sourire et se pencha vers le visage de chérubin que son homologue affichait. Il posa ses minces lèvres délicatement sur celles de son homologue, offerte à lui. Il se redressa et c'est à ce moment que les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent.

* * *

- Mon petit Yukio, inutile de dépêcher une équipe, je pense savoir où ils sont, répondit Méphisto

Oubliant toutes retenues, il attrapa le directeur de l'académie par les épaules et plongea son intense regard bleu dans celui du démon :

- Dites moi où, lui ordonna t-il

- Dans une église abandonnée de la ville de Reims, en France, d'après les rapports de certains hommes sur place, Amaimon rôderait par là-bas depuis quelques temps

- En France ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas jeunes gens, j'ai une clé qui mène à chaque ville de ce monde, expliqua Méphisto

Il referma la porte de son bureau et y introduisit une petite clé en or. Il chuchota doucement le nom de la ville et tourna la clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit sur une rue vide de monde. Les deux agents suivit du directeur s'engouffrèrent dans ce passage.

- Vous voyez là-bas ? dit le directeur en pointant le toit d'une des églises, c'est là-bas que nous allons.

- Très bien, conclut Yukio

Ils s'élancèrent tous les trois en courant vers le lieu désigné. Les petites ruelles s'enchaînèrent et ils débouchèrent enfin devant l'immense bâtisse. L'édifice était en pierre grise, les jardins bordant l'église étaient couverts de mauvaises herbes. Les vitraux étaient noircis de l'extérieur par une sorte de peinture noire.

Shura sortit de sa fameuse poitrine son épée démoniaque Ryuu Kirigakure – Makengi et Yukio chargea ses armes et enleva les sécurités. Ils foncèrent se coller contre le les côtés de la porte. D'un signe de fête, ils ouvrirent les portes d'un violent coup de pied. Révolvers en main, Yukio s'avança à l'intérieur et ce qu'il vit le fit se figer de terreur. A la place du chœur, trônait un lit à baldaquin et à l'intérieur, une forme indistincte, complètement nue, y était allongé et assise juste à côté, le fier Amaimon qui souriait d'une manière espiègle. Pris d'une rage folle, Yukio le visa et tira mais le rata de quelques centimètres. Amaimon fit un magnifique salto-arrière et s'éloigna brusquement du lit. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rin avant de déclarer :

- Au plaisir de se revoir !

Puis il grimpa sur un monticule de débris et se jeta par un vitrail la brisant dans le même temps. C'est ainsi que le roi de la terre s'enfuit. Yukio ne perdit pas un instant et s'élança jusqu'au lit pour affronter l'horrible vérité. Dans le lit, allongé et en sueur, se trouvait son frère jumeau. Il était replié sur lui-même en position fœtale. La vulnérabilité qu'il dégageait à cet instant provoqua un dégoût de soi et une immense sensation d'échec chez Yukio. Son grand-frère avait été violé. Il avait été incapable de le protéger. Il attrapa le drap blanc qui était plié au bout du lit et il le déplia avant de le poser sur Rin pour couvrir sa peau nue. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras, comme un enfant fragile qu'il faut protéger. Il sortit de l'église. Méphisto et Shura ne firent aucun commentaires et se contentèrent de suivre le pas défait de Yukio.


	2. Amitié renforcée et Découverte

**Chapitre 2 – Amitié renforcé et Découverte**

Amaimon entra dans le bureau de son frère aîné. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir de son fauteuil où il était confortablement installé. Le Prince du Géhenne sourit malicieusement tout en s'approchant de son bureau en acajou :

- Alors ? S'exclama le directeur passablement sur les nerfs, tu m'expliques ?

- Je voulais jouer grand-frère et notre Otoutô est si drôle, gloussa-t-il

- Tu te rends compte de tes actions ? Tu l'as violé !

- Pas du tout. C'était une relation consentie. Je lui ai fait l'amour comme le doux gentleman que je suis, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il t'a sauté dans les bras et supplié de le lui faire …

- C'est vrai qu'au début je lui ai … un peu forcé la main, admit-il

- Tu as profité du fait que son instinct de dominé est pris le relais sur son esprit pratique et logique, contra le démon aux cheveux bleus

- Cela n'a plus d'importance à présent. Je l'ai marqué de mon passage, il est mien.

- Réellement ?

- Exact, et si tu en doutes, d'ici quelques mois, l'enfant qui naîtra de notre union ne te fera plus douté

Méphisto se leva subitement de sa chaise en regardant son frère avec un visage d'ahuri. Amaimon n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour son aîné avec une telle expression faciale.

- Rin est … commença-t-il

- Enceint, oui, le coupa son cadet agacé, maintenant, permets moi de disposer, je vais surveiller les autres mâles qui tournent autour de lui, tel des vautours attendant le moment propice pour me le prendre, cracha-t-il de dégoût et de haine

- Tu ne renonceras pas à lui ?

- Plus maintenant, affirma-t-il

Et sur ces paroles, le roi de la terre sortit du bureau de son frère retrouvé un bel adolescent aux yeux lapis-lazulis et aux cheveux sombres.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rin s'éveilla dans un monde virginal et blanc. Les dernières brumes du sommeil l'empêchèrent d'avoir un brusque retour à la réalité qui aurait pu causer une grave blessure psychique. Le jeune Esquire mit le temps avant de réaliser qu'il était dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Il se redressa doucement et une fois assis, une brusque et violente brûlure l'assaillit dans tout le bas de son corps, se propageant jusqu'à ses reins. Il glapit de surprise et de douleur. Il se rallongea immédiatement.

Il soupira, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses souvenirs. Son cœur se serra de désespoir au moment où il se rappela des dernières activités qu'il avait faites avant de perdre connaissance. Il sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux et mouiller ses joues alors qu'il se souvenait avec douleur combien il avait apprécié les caresses du démon. Et avec horreur, il se rappela qu'il avait accepté et participé à la situation. Ses gémissements de honte et de dégoût de soi alertèrent l'infirmière qui revenait dans la salle.

Elle se précipita jusqu'à lui et elle tenta de le calmer. Mais Rin la repoussa et il s'enfuit de l'infirmerie. Il courut à en perdre haleine, ne regardant même pas où il allait. Les larmes coulaient toujours à flot sur ses joues maintenant rouges et lui brouillaient la vue, il bouscula de nombreux étudiants. Ceux-ci l'interpellèrent mais il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il percute une personne de plein fouet et qu'il en tombe à terre :

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Grogna une voix que le jeune homme reconnu

- B-Bon ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine

- Okumura ? Bon sang Okumura ! S'exclama l'étudiant en le reconnaissant, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?, le gourmanda son ami

- Je … Je …

- Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ! Viens je t'y reconduis

Il l'attrapa par la taille dans l'idée de le porter, mais dès qu'il sentit ce contact, Rin paniqua et se libéra rapidement de cette effleure :

- NON ! s'écria-t-il

Son regard complètement affolé et ses mouvements de reculs trahissaient la pure terreur qu'il ressentait. Le regard de Bon devint sombre tandis qu'il serrait les poings de rage. Il aurait pût prévoir ce genre de réaction, son ami avait été … il ne préférait même pas y penser. Il soupira et s'approcha doucement du jeune demi-démon en lui tendant amicalement la main :

- Rin ? l'appela-t-il gentiment, ça n'est que moi, Bon, tu me reconnais ? Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Bon ? Mon ami Bon ? Celui qui est trop cool et qui a toujours d'excellentes notes ?

Ryugi eut un sourire amusé mais opina :

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne te ferais rien n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est faux. Le Bon que je connais est toujours prêt à me tuer en cas de nécessité parce que je suis le fils d'un démon, en l'occurrence celui de Satan.

- Rin … je ne te ferais rien. Tu es trop vulnérable psychologiquement et physiquement pour être une menace pour nous.

- Alors je suis trop faible c'est ça ? sanglota le jeune démon, trop faible pour lui résister, trop faible pour me protéger, trop faible pour …

- Stop, coupa-t-il, je t'interdis de me dire que tu es faible. C'est tout le contraire même ! Et malgré le fait que ça me tue de te le dire, tu es toi Rin ! Le mec qui passe son temps à protéger les autres au détriment de sa propre vie, le même mec qui veut botter le cul à Satan ! Le seul mec qui n'a peur de rien !

- Mais …

- Chut, l'interrompu-t-il à nouveau, tais-toi, si c'est pour dire des conneries pareilles, ferme-la. Maintenant viens, on retourne à l'infirmerie, car pour dire des choses aussi absurdes, il faut forcément que tu sois mal en point

Rin observa les yeux de son ami. Ils reflétaient tant de tristesse, de colère et d'amitié que le jeune démon fondit encore une fois en larme en se jetant dans ses bras. Surpris, Ryuji essaya de le consoler au mieux en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants et en lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Il lui frotta le dos vigoureusement et l'étreinte de l'Okumura se raffermit autour de sa taille. L'adolescent pleura toutes les larmes que son cœur blessé lui permit de laisser couler. Il trempa la veste de Bon, qui continuait de le rassurer, lui assurant que tout irait bien. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, dans les bras l'un l'autre, refusant de se lâcher.

Une fois qu'il réussit à calmer sa crise de sanglots, Rin releva la tête et regarda Bon dans les yeux. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse qu'il pouvait ressentir face à l'état de son ami. Le jeune démon blottit sa tête dans le cou de son homologue et il chuchota tout bas, sentant le désespoir l'accabler :

- Bon … tu resteras avec moi ?

L'étreinte de Bon se resserra et il posa sa tête sur le front de l'autre :

- Tout le temps que tu auras besoin de moi, je serais là, lui garantit-il

- … Merci

- Rin … il faut que tu retournes à l'infirmerie …

- Je sais, mais … j'ai peur d'y être …

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de faire face à ma faiblesse …

- Tu n'es pas f-

- J'AI ETE FAIBLE FACE A LUI ! hurla-t-il, JE L'AI LAISSE ME FAIRE TOUTES CES CHOSES ! J'AI APPRECIE SES CARESSES ! J'EN VOULAIS PLUS ! JE ME SENS SI SALE ET DEGOUTANT ! JE …

Ryugi le stoppa en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, il lui lança un regard réprobateur et empli de tristesse :

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire … oublier ? Je sais que c'est impossible pour n'importe qui ayant vécu ta situation … surmonter ? combien de personnes ont-elles été assez fortes pour surmonter ça et passer à autre chose ? … ne pas t'en vouloir ? Même si je te le dis, tu ne le feras pas car tu te sentiras toujours responsable … faire face et accepter ? qui accepterait ça aussi facilement ? … au final, je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire … on le retrouvera cet enfoiré, et on lui fera payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait … je sais que c'est une faible consolation par rapport à l'atrocité qu'il t'a fait subir, mais je te le promets sur ma vie.

- Bon …

- Rin, il faut que tu sois fort … ta vie ne va certainement pas être facile pour ces prochains mois, même pour ces prochaines années … mais sache que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais avec toi.

- Merci pour tous Bon …

- Maintenant retournons à l'infirmerie, je resterais avec toi là-bas, tu n'as pas à avoir peur si je suis là

Et ensemble ils rentrèrent. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Yukio et Shura qui paraissaient totalement fou d'inquiétude. Dès qu'ils le virent, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Pris d'une peur soudaine, Rin se cacha derrière Ryugi. Les deux exorcistes ralentirent l'allure alors qu'ils observèrent le jeune démon serrer la veste de Bon de ses mains et le regard affolé qu'il leur lançait. Le garçon qui le protégeait de sa carrure imposante leur lançait des regards assassins tandis qu'il rassurait le jeune démon.

Très vite, il fut rassuré mais il ne tenta rien pour s'approcher des deux exorcistes. Ils regagnèrent tous les quatre l'infirmerie, après tout une batterie de test, Rin alla se reposer dans son lit d'hôpital, là où il s'était réveillé quelques temps plus tôt. Il s'endormit avec la main de Bon qui enserrait la sienne, qui était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit. Yukio veillait sur les deux amis, et il fut surpris de ce rapprochement subit.

* * *

Plus loin, Amaimon assistait lui aussi à ce rapprochement plus qu'improbable. Serrant les poings et le regard rageur, il regardait cet humain câliner SON Rin. Cette situation ne restera pas longtemps comme ça, il ne tiendrait pas. PERSONNE hormis lui n'avait le droit de prendre soin de son petit frère, et certainement pas un jeune Esquire faible et insignifiant. Il rappellerait à son Otoutô qui est son dominant. Mais pas pour l'instant. Il savait que le jeune démon était affaibli psychiquement, qu'il était dans le déni d'avoir participé à leurs ébats et les autres doivent le conforter dans l'idée qu'il s'était fait violer.

Mais dans quelques temps, lorsqu'ils apprendront tous que son jeune frère est enceint de lui, il se rendra alors compte que les humains ne sont rien de plus que des vers insignifiants qui ont peur de tout. Car ils voudront lui faire du mal, le prince du Géhenne en était à peu près à 100% sûr. Et alors à cet instant, oui, seulement là, il viendra leur reprendre son amant et il le clamera sien, et alors rien ni personne ne pourra le lui reprendre. Il le prendra avec lui, il lui rappellera que tout ce qui était arrivé n'était pas le fruit d'un viol mais bel et bien d'un consentement mutuel. Et ensemble, ils élèveront leur bébé dans le Géhenne. Il le fera tomber amoureux de lui et il lui fera l'amour tous les jours. Un doux ronronnement lui échappa alors qu'il planifiait son avenir proche avec son amant.

Il les vit se lever, l'humain soutenant son jeune frère _par la taille_. Il serra les dents tandis qu'il regardait mortellement l'impétueux qui tenait ce qui était sien de manière aussi intime. Mais il devait tenir bon et ne pas interféré. Rin devait apprendre seul de son erreur de faire confiance aux humains car ainsi, il le récupérera plus facilement. Jusqu'à ce jour, il devait juste veiller qu'aucun ne s'approche de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il irait rencontrer ce jeune homme et lui ferait comprendre sa manière de voir ce rapprochement suspect.

* * *

Tout était calme dans l'infirmerie. Ryugi avait été dispensé de cours pour prendre soin de Rin. Etrangement, il ne laissait personne le toucher ou l'approcher de trop près à par lui. Même son frère jumeau Yukio avait du mal à l'approcher de trop près sans que l'on voie apparaître un étrange malaise dans les yeux du jeune démon.

Il faisait à présent nuit, Yukio, Shura et l'infirmière était chez eux, il avait laissé Rin au bon soin de Bon quand celui-ci leur avait assuré qu'il veillerait sur lui ce soir. Il regardait Rin dormir à point fermé, il avait le visage doux et paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Bon sentait son cœur faire d'étranges bonds dans sa poitrine. Oui, le jeune exorciste ne pouvait cacher le fait qu'il ressente une certaine attirance pour le jeune endormi mais il ne savait pas quel genre d'attirance il s'agissait. Il se leva de son siège pour prendre le bento que Konekomaru lui avait apporté quand il leur avait annoncé par téléphone qu'il restait ici. Il commença à le manger sur le bureau de l'infirmière.

Dos à la fenêtre, il ne vit pas une ombre ouvrir celle-ci et pénétrer dans la salle. L'individu s'approcha furtivement du jeune endormi et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Inconsciemment, Rin, dans son sommeil, s'approcha de l'étranger qui dégageait un effluve familier tandis qu'un doux ronronnement lui échappa. Surpris d'entendre ce bruit, Ryuji se retourna et il se figea. Amaimon était penché juste au-dessus de son ami et lui brossait doucement les cheveux de sa main aux ongles longs.

Il resta calme, essayant d'évaluer les chances de survie qu'il avait s'il l'attaquait, mais à l'intérieur, son sang bouillonnait de rage.

- Aucune chance, dit soudainement le démon

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune Esquire

- Ces mots … te correspondent assez bien dans différents sens. Tu n'as aucune chance de survie si tu m'attaques tout autant que tu n'as aucune chance de lui plaire. S'expliqua le prince

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je n'aime pas le fait que tu le colles continuellement. Je ne vais pas accepter ça longtemps. Alors si tu tiens à la vie, ne t'approche pas de ce qui est mien, ou tu le regretteras.

- Rin n'est pas à toi, espèce de monstre ! Tu mérites mille fois la mort pour ce que tu lui as fait subir !

- Que sais-tu de cette nuit-là ? Tu sais seulement ce que tu veux bien croire, qu'il a été violé de la pire manière qui soit. Mais en vérité, il a été tout aussi consentant que moi. Je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont il a crié mon nom quand il a atteint l'orgasme … soupira-t-il, perdu dans ses souvenirs, il a été si … vocal et si actif, mmm, rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne envie de le reprendre encore et encore pour inscrire davantage mon passage sur son magnifique corps …

- La ferme monstre ! s'écria Bon, je vais te tuer !

- N'y crois pas trop, gamin, grogna le démon d'une manière sauvage, je tenais juste à te prévenir gentiment qu'à présent, il est à moi, et que si tu lui tournes autour davantage, je te tuerai et je donnerais ton cœur à manger au prochain impétueux qui tenterai de me le prendre

Ryugi frissonna tellement la possessivité était présente dans les propos du roi de la terre. Un gémissement attira leur attention, ils observèrent Rin qui s'agita dans son lit et qui captura la main d'Amaimon avant de la prendre comme un doudou. Il soupira dans son sommeil :

- Amaimon-nii-chan …

Le nommé eut un sourire victorieux et tendre. Il caressa doucement son visage d'adolescent de sa main griffue. Bon observa la scène et réagit en courant vers le démon pour le chasser loin de l'adolescent. Mais, avec une vitesse phénoménale, le Prince du Géhenne passa juste derrière lui et lui saisit le bras qu'il tordit violemment. Ryugi geignit de douleur et essaya de sortir de l'étau qui le retenait mais celui-ci se resserra.

- Respecte mon avertissement gamin où je te tuerai, ne l'approche plus aussi intimement, ou tu finiras manger par les démons, les tripes à l'air dans le Géhenne, est-ce clair ?

- … v-vous ne l'aurez p-pas … réussit-il à articuler malgré l'intense douleur

- Ne parie pas trop là-dessus, dit-il en le relâchant et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, je m'en vais, mais n'oublie pas que je te vois …

Il grimpa sur la fenêtre et il s'apprêtait à sauter lorsqu'il se souvint d'une chose et qu'il se retourna vers Bon une dernière fois. Il lui lança un sourire lugubre et effrayant.

- Oh et encore une chose ! Si tu répètes à quelqu'un que je suis ici et que nous avons eu cette conversation, je te tuerai et je tuerai toutes les personnes au courant, et je tuerai leurs amis et leurs connaissances pour être sûr qu'ils ne soient pas non plus au courant, compris ?

- Parfaitement

- A la prochaine alors !, ricana-t-il avant de sauter dans le vide et de disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit sombre.

Bon se posa sur la chaise et sentit des sueurs froides coulées le long de son visage. Il regarda son ami, endormi comme un bien heureux, et il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le désespoir l'envahir, tout d'un coup, les paroles de Rin résonnaient dans sa tête

« J'AI APPRECIE SES CARESSES ! J'EN VOULAIS PLUS ! »

Et celles d'Amaimon se calquaient à celles-ci :

« Mais en vérité, il a été tout aussi consentant que moi. Je n'oublierais jamais la façon dont il a crié mon nom quand il a atteint l'orgasme … »

« Je tenais juste à te prévenir gentiment qu'à présent, il est à moi, et que si tu lui tournes autour davantage, je te tuerai et je donnerais ton cœur à manger au prochain impétueux qui tenterai de me le prendre »

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse sortir de cette impasse. Quoi qu'il fasse, Rin ne pourra jamais sortir de la toile invisible dans laquelle le roi de la terre l'a emprisonné. Accablé de ne rien pouvoir faire, Ryugi laissa des larmes d'amertume couler sur son visage.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rin se réveilla dans son lit et sentit un poids sur son ventre. Il aperçut Bon, sa tête reposant sur son ventre tandis que ses bras pendaient dans le vide. Le bas de son corps était assis dans son fauteuil, tandis que le haut était tendu vers le lit où reposait se tête. Il sourit, amusé de la drôle de position de son ami et il le réveilla doucement. Il remarqua que le visage de son ami était mouillé et que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, l'Okumura savait que Bon avait pleuré, mais il ignorait pourquoi.

Deux mois passèrent. Le jeune démon se remettait doucement et il avait repris son apprentissage. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé était le fait qu'il ressentait toujours un malaise lorsque quelqu'un l'approchait et que dès qu'il était touché, il tressaillait et s'extrayait vivement de ce contact. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bon. Mais il trouvait que son comportement était assez distant, mais très protecteur tout de même. Leurs contacts physiques étaient rares, mais lorsque parfois, Rin avait besoin d'affection et donc d'un câlin, il sentait bien que son ami était tendu.

Ils étaient actuellement en classe, les deux Esquire sont côte à côte, écoutant le cours. Soudainement, le ventre du jeune démon le fit souffrir. Il se plia en deux et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit avant de régurgiter son petit-déjeuner. Il se retourna vers sa classe, pâle, les mains tremblantes, les yeux mouillés par des larmes naissantes. Bon se leva et lui pris sa température. Il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais Shura exigea que Rin aille à l'infirmerie. Toute la classe l'accompagna alors. Une fois là-bas, on lui fit tout une autre batterie de test, mais aucune anomalie ne fut découverte. Lorsque l'infirmière lui demanda de soulevé son T-Shirt, elle fut choquée de voir que son ventre était un peu gonflé. Elle prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur ses abdominaux. Le silence qui courait dans la salle rendait le jeune homme assez nerveux. L'infirmière lâcha son appareil de surprise tandis que la jeune professeure rousse, exaspérée, demanda :

- Alors ? qu'a-t-il ?

- Je …J'aimerais que t-tu répondes à mes questions Rin et ensuite je te ferais un test final, d'accord ?

- Ok, opina-t-il

- Onii-san ! s'exclama Yukio en rentrant comme un furibond dans la salle.

- La ferme le mec à lunettes !, le réprimanda Shura

- S'il vous plaît, je veux du silence, exigea l'infirmière

- Dé-désolé, s'excusa le jumeau Okumura

- Tout d'abord, Rin, est-ce la première fois que tu vomis comme ça ?

- Non, avoua le jeune homme, c'est de plus en plus fréquent …

- As-tu d'autres symptômes, nausées, vertiges … ?

- J'ai des vertiges quelques fois, je vomis presque tous les matins et j'ai beaucoup d'appétit …

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Ton appétit a presque triplé ces trois dernières semaines ! Et pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? intervint son frère

- Je … je … je pensais que ça n'était pas grand-chose et que je vous aurais embêté si je vous l'avais dit …

- Baka ! le gourmanda son frère, tu aurais dû me le dire !

- Pardon … s'excusa l'autre

- Rin … soupira Bon, ça n'est pas grave, mais maintenant nous nous inquiétons réellement de ta santé, qu'as-t-il madame ?

- Je … J'ai un dernier test à te faire passer, mais il faudra attendre demain matin, donc cette nuit je te garde.

La journée passa comme au ralenti pour le jeune démon qui était cloîtré dans l'infirmerie. Bon passa plusieurs fois prendre de ses nouvelles. L'Okumura était très content de voir son ami, il lui sauta dans les bras et il sentit l'autre se raidir. Il ne posa aucune question mais il ne put s'empêcher se sentir rejeté.

* * *

Pendant la nuit, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur une vielle connaissance. Amaimon s'approcha furtivement du lit et s'installa à côté de son petit frère. Instinctivement, celui-ci se blottit dans les bras de son dominant, se sentant en sécurité. Le roi de la terre respira l'odeur de son compagnon et il lui lécha affectueusement les lèvres. Un doux ronronnement s'échappa de la gorge du plus jeune. Le prince du Géhenne sourit affectueusement et passa une de ses mains sur le ventre bombé de son amant. Il sentit un sentiment de fierté gonfler en lui.

- Bientôt mon amour … bientôt ils sauront … et tu me reviendras pour protéger notre petit …

Il passa la nuit à côté de lui, le tenant dans ses bras, appréciant son parfum et cet instant de repos ensemble. Quand le jour se leva, il se détacha à contrecœur de son amant. Il disparut de la salle avant que l'infirmière ne revienne exécuter son travail.

* * *

Quand Rin se réveilla, la première chose qu'il pensa c'est qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis une éternité. Il déjeuna en compagnie du médecin qui était d'excellente compagnie, elle lui donna un bâton et lui ordonna d'aller faire pipi dessus. Il le fit, et lui rendit. Il se posait tout un tas de question quand tous ses amis, Yukio, Méphisto et Shura pénétrèrent dans la salle. Rin fut surpris de voir le directeur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Celui-ci le regardait avec beaucoup de fierté, il ignorait pourquoi.

Ils babillaient tous joyeusement tandis que la jeune femme faisait apparaître le résultat du test. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin la réponse, elle soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Elle se racla la gorge, et tout le monde se tut, impatient de savoir.

- Alors voilà, je suis certaine de mes résultats

- Et ? Qu'a-t-il ? demanda le directeur, une lueur moqueuse au fond du regard

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle

Tout le monde soupira de soulagement :

- Ou pas, finit-elle, venant de toi Rin, je ne pense pas que ça soit vu comme une bonne chose

- Mais expliquez-vous bon sang ! explosa Bon

- Rin est enceint, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc

Un silence envahit alors la salle, le temps que l'information soit déchiffrer et comprise par tous, une fois fait, Rin fut le premier à réagir :

- Je suis QUOI ?

* * *

Voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut ! J'ai passé 5 heures cet après-midi à l'écrire pardonnez moi si par moment il y a des faiblesses d'écriture ! Vous pensez que la fin du chapitre est sadique ? Ecrivez moi des reviews pour avoir la suite ;P (comment ça c'est du chantage ?)

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Amitié de Saku-chan !


	3. Réactions et Trahison

**Me revoici pour de nouvelles aventures ! Oui, pour votre plus grand bonheur le délais d'attente était plutôt court ! J'ai eu une de ces inspirations subites pour la suite, d'ailleurs je vais de ce pas écrire le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 3 – Réaction et Trahison**

- Je suis QUOI ?

- Enceint, confirma l'infirmière

- M-mais … c'est … c'est … pas p-possible j-je suis un homme !

- Oh !, s'exclama Méphisto avec un air faussement surpris, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais un démon mineur !

- C'est quoi cette merde ! s'écria Bon complètement en rage, Rin ne peut pas être enceint ! C'est physiquement impossible !

- Et pourtant mes résultats sont fiables à 100%, contra la jeune médecin

- C'est tout à fait possible chez des démons, continua le directeur

- Expliquez-vous, grogna Yukio

- Il existe deux castes de démons dans le Géhenne. Les démons majeurs et les démons mineurs, vous pouvez traduire ça par démon dominant et démon dominé. Les mâles comme les femelles peuvent faire partie de n'importe laquelle de ces catégories. Ils existent des cas extrêmement rares où les jeunes démons mâles ET mineurs peuvent être fécondés par leur partenaire, mais ce sont des cas rarissimes, voir pratiquement jamais vu. Rin, tu es le premier que je rencontre ! s'extasia-t-il

- Il est hors de question que Rin garde cet enfant !, s'écria Yukio, il a été créé à la suite d'un viol ! Qui plus est, si le Vatican apprend cela, ils auront enfin trouvé une excuse pour le tuer ! Dis-lui Onii-san !

Tous se tournèrent vers le principal concerné qui était toujours dans un état d'hébétude total. Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui le regardait avec confiance et détermination, il tourna ensuite son regard vers Bon, qui serrait les poings de rage et qui fulminait dans son coin, refusant de croiser son regard. Il regarda Shima puis Konekomaru qui semblaient être effrayés rien qu'en croisant ses prunelles, Shura elle, semblait complètement effaré par la nouvelle. Shiemi et Kamiki le regardaient avec un mélange de peur et de curiosité. Il toucha délicatement son ventre, et le caressa doucement. Il ne vit pas le regard de plus en plus déconfit de son jumeau, ni celui joyeux de Méphisto.

- Yukio, je …, commença-t-il

- Tu … ? reprit l'autre

- Je pense que je … vais le garder

- Que tu vas quoi ? Rin ! Tu n'as que 15 ans ! De plus, tu t'exposes à de nombreux danger ! Le risque que le Vatican le découvre, ou bien qu'Amaimon revienne saisir son droit de paternité s'il l'apprenait !

Méphisto sourit intérieurement tout en pensant « Il est trop tard pour ça, Amaimon est déjà au courant et il ne reculera devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il considère comme sien ».

Rin baissa les yeux, mais les releva vite, le regard brillant d'un feu de détermination infini :

- C'est mon enfant ! Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal ! Ni le Vatican, ni toi Otoutô ! Je le garderai et je l'élèverai comme il se doit ! Certes, je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour m'occuper d'un enfant, je ne suis déjà pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même, mais je t'interdis de me dire que je n'y arriverai pas ! J'apprendrai sur le tas comme tous les jeunes parents !

- Rin … supplia-t-il du regard

- NON ! Je refuse qu'on lui fasse du mal alors qu'il n'a même pas vu le jour ! Je n'avorterai pas !

Le directeur pouffa discrètement alors qu'il pensait « Comme tous les démons mineurs, Rin est surprotecteur envers son enfant, il a déjà un sens de la maternité très développé. C'est impressionnant comme son instinct est impliqué dans une grande part de son existence ».

- Mais, grogna à son tour Bon, que feras-tu si Amaimon l'apprend et revient ?

Un grand silence plana dans la pièce suite à cette question

- Bon … c'est peut-être pas le sujet à aborder, chuchota Shima qui se tenait derrière lui

- Au contraire ! C'est tout à fait le moment ! Rin ! Que feras-tu s'il revient ? Car aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui le père ! Un moment ou à un autre il apprendra la vérité et il reviendra te chercher ! Y as-tu pensé ? Est-ce que tu pourras te défendre et protéger en plus de ton bébé ? Il est trop puissant pour que nous ayons la chance de l'effleurer en combat singulier, et ce n'est pas toi qui l'arrêtera, la dernière fois que tu l'as affronté, tu as perdu le contrôle de tes flammes ! Alors si en plus tu as un enfant à proximité, tu risques de le tuer involontairement !

Le jeune démon sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il fulmina en silence, sachant très bien que Ryugi avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire tuer son bébé ! Se sentant de plus en plus abattu et désespéré, il laissa les larmes couler le long de son visage puis il releva la tête vers son ami et son frère, quand il sentit des grandes mains pâles et chaudes le saisir par les épaules dans un geste de réconfort. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Méphisto qui lui souriait gentiment :

- Jeunes gens, vous êtes durs avec lui. Ne pensez-vous pas que le choc qu'a pu lui poser cette révélation n'est pas déjà assez éprouvante ?

Bon et Yukio ne trouvèrent rien à redire tandis que l'infirmière, Rin et toutes les autres personnes présentes opinèrent silencieusement aux propos du vieux démon.

- De plus, le jeune Okumura ici présent est libre de choisir de garder l'enfant ou non, apparemment, rien de ce que vous direz ne le fera changer d'avis quant à son choix. Je pense que le mieux que nous ayons à faire est de le suivre et de l'aider au maximum dans cette épreuve, n'est-ce pas ce qu'un ami ou un parent devrait faire normalement dans ce genre de situation ?

- Ouais, il n'a pas tort le vieux dégénéré, grogna Shura, quoique tu fasses Rin, je te suivrai

- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Shima, on est ami pas vrai ? Alors je serai toujours là si t'as besoin !

- J'adore les enfants, s'extasia Shiemi

- T'es qu'un baka, tu ne pourrais même changer une couche sans blesser le bébé, alors bien sûr que je serai là, je ne veux pas que tu sois responsable de la mort d'un mioche, se justifia Kamiki

- Bien que cette réponse le renfrogne un peu, le jeune Okumura fut touché de savoir qu'elle aussi le soutenait.

- Je suis d'accord depuis le début moi, et je serais ravie de t'aider en cas de besoin, lui dit à son tour l'infirmière, notamment par rapport à l'accouchement

Rien qu'à ce mot, la majorité des personnes présentes eurent un bug psychique rien que d'imaginer Rin en train d'accouché. Celui-ci sentit des rougeurs apparaître sur ses pommettes et une vague de panique l'envahit, il était un homme, par conséquent, comment allait-il accoucher ? Et si ça se passait mal ? Et s'il perdait le bébé avant d'arriver à terme ?

- Tout va bien se passer, le rassura-t-elle en voyant la panique le gagner, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tout aille mal, malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'appareil d'échographie pour surveiller ta grossesse

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'exclama le directeur, je vais me procurer ça en un rien de temps ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance !

- Rin … appela son frère

- Yukio ?, s'inquiéta son frère

- Je pense toujours que tu devrais avorter … attend, laisse-moi finir, ne m'interromps pas, j'ai dit que je le pense … pour ta propre sécurité. Si jamais le Vatican apprend que tu es enceint, ils enverront des factions pour te traquer et t'exterminer. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui naîtra de toi, mais étant né de deux démons, il ne sera très certainement pas humain. Nous aurons à le cacher du monde entier, et ton avenir d'exorciste ne sera plus assuré. De plus, comme l'a dit Ryugi, si jamais Amaimon débarque, il y a très peu de chance pour que nous sortions indemne d'un possible et inévitable affrontement. Quoiqu'il arrive Onii-san, je serai là pour te protéger, mais je te le demande encore, es-tu prêt à affronter les conséquences du fait que tu gardes cet enfant ?

- Otoutô … je sais que tu t'en fais toujours trop pour moi … mais ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il, rien ne m'arrivera si vous êtes tous là avec moi, nous nous protégeons les uns les autres, ce qui nous rend plus forts. Je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, je peux compter sur vous. J'ai confiance en chacun de vous, et je suis heureux de savoir que vous ne me rejetiez pas. Yukio, j'ai décidé de le garder parce que c'est une partie de moi, et que je le considère comme une bonne chose. Certes ça n'est pas naturel pour un garçon, mais j'ai le sentiment au fond de moi que j'aime déjà cet enfant alors que ça n'est encore qu'un fœtus, c'est drôle non ? ricana-t-il, je pense que si j'avortais maintenant, je le regretterais toute ma vie. J'espère que mes arguments t'ont convaincu, ainsi que toi Bon, dit-il en regardant Bon

- Je respecte ton choix Rin … je serai toujours là pour toi, je te l'ai promis, s'inclina Ryugi

- J'accepte également ta décision Onii-san, assura-t-il

- Merci à vous deux … Et puis Yukio tu devrais être heureux ! Tu vas être oncle ! se moqua Rin

A cette déclaration, tout le monde ria à gorge déployé.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, nous retrouvons Amaimon dans le bureau de son frère. Il était en train de fulminer car son amour n'était toujours pas revenu à lui, il semblait même qu'il n'était pas prêt de le retrouver. Il se mangeait ses ongles, en quête d'un plan pour le récupérer, lorsque son frère entra. Méphisto lui lança un regard bienveillant, sachant très bien dans quelle situation son frère se trouvait.

- Je ne comprends pas, s'exclama de vive voix le plus jeune des deux, ils connaissent la vérité, et pourtant, Rin est toujours avec eux ! Il aurait dû me revenir une fois qu'il eut connu la vérité !

- Ah, mon cher Otoutô, répondit le directeur, je crains que tu n'ais sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'amitié qui lie Rin aux autres. Ils ont tous accepté de l'aider en cas de besoin, il ne te reviendra pas comme ça, je le crains.

- J'aurais pourtant juré ! Grand-frère ! Aide-moi à le récupérer ! Je m'ennui sans lui ! Je le veux près de moi maintenant ! C'est fou !

- Serait-ce de l'amour que tu ressens ? se moqua son homologue

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être bien. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, je ne leur laisserai pas ! Il est mien ! Et même si je dois me battre pour cela, je l'aurais de nouveau pour moi et je ne le laisserai plus m'échapper !

- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour le garder, dis-moi, vas-tu l'enchaîner, l'enfermer, le blesser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher ? rigola l'homme aux cheveux bleus

- Non. Je vais l'emmener avec moi dans le Géhenne, affirma-t-il

Méphisto s'étrangla dans son propre rire, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son frère puisse sortir ça avec autant de sérieux. De plus, ils savaient tous les deux que leur Père ne souhaitait que le retour de Rin dans le Géhenne et que par conséquent, non seulement, Amaimon garderait le jeune Okumura avec lui, mais très certainement pour toujours. Sachant que ce plan était la meilleure des solutions, Méphisto s'autorisa à sourire et à promettre à son frère de l'aider à réaliser son souhait.

* * *

Le prince du Géhenne sortit du bureau de son frère, satisfait d'avoir trouvé un appui. Il se promena discrètement dans les couloirs, évitant de se faire repérer par les exorcistes en service à travers l'école. C'est alors qu'il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. Il croisa le jeune ami de son amour, celui à lunette, qui s'appelait Konekomaru. Il semblait être sur ses gardes et ne cessait de regarder partout autour de lui, la peur eu fond des yeux, alors qu'il prenait un trousseau de clé dans sa poche.

Vu le nombre de clé, le roi de la terre savait que ça n'était très certainement pas le sien, les Esquires n'avait pas autant de clé à disposition. Il le vit se saisir d'une petite clé dorée et la tourner dans une porte de bois. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Curieux comme il était, Amaimon le suivit discrètement et retint la porte avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Il attendit quelques minutes que le jeune homme s'éloigne un peu, puis il entra à son tour.

Il se trouvait dans un immense jardin, il faisait nuit, il aperçut au loin l'adolescent en fuite, qui remontait une allée qui menait vers une cathédrale. Sans plus attendre, le démon s'élança à sa suite, mais une branche craqua sous son pied et Konekomaru se retourna vivement pour voir s'il était suivi. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, le Prince du Géhenne se planqua sous un buisson, qui, fort heureusement pour lui, se trouvait à proximité.

Lorsque le jeune Esquire fut satisfait de savoir que personne ne le suivait, il soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner et de recommencer son ascension. Amaimon se redressa et enleva toutes les feuilles et tous les insectes qui s'étaient collé à lui. Puis il recommença à suivre sa proie. Discrètement, le jeune homme s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la grande cathédrale qui était illuminé tandis que son poursuiveur arrivait devant et réalisait enfin où il se trouvait.

Il ne se trouvait pas dans une simple cathédrale, il se trouvait au siège du Vatican. Le démon aux cheveux verts avala difficilement sa salive, il aura du mal à le suivre puisque cet endroit grouille d'exorcistes prêts à lui faire la peau. Mais sentant que ce que le jeune Esquire faisait ici était important, il pénétra à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, encore plus sur ses gardes, mais confiant. Il longea un long couloir qui menait quelque part. Mais Amaimon ignorait absolument où est-ce que ce corridor le conduisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Konekomaru y allait.

Son long et interminable périple de pistage fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit que le paladin Angel sortait d'une salle à la rencontre du jeune homme. Pris de panique, Amaimon se planque derrière une colonne et il tendit l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation :

- Qui es-tu ?, demanda fortement le grand blond

- K-Konek-komaru mon-monsieur, lui répondit en tremblotant le jeune Esquire

- Ton rang ?

- Es-Esquire

- Esquire ? Mais alors comment es-tu arrivé là ? gronda l'autre

- J-Je … J'ai volé le trousseau de clé de Shura-senseï, avoua-t-il

Tout à coup, le prince de la terre entendit un bruit sourd, et tourna distraitement la tête pour voir que le Paladin nouvellement nommé avait acculé le jeune homme contre un mur, et l'y maintenait fortement.

- Explique-toi tout de suite ou je te tue, personne, même pas un Esquire ne vole les clés de son supérieur

- J-Je s-suis dé-désolé, mais … mais c'était un cas d'extrême urgence !

- De quoi tu parles, microbe ?

- Je … je me devais de vous prévenir … je viens de l'institut cross …

- Le même institut que l'enfant de Satan, grogna l'autre

- C'est exact … et je devais vous prévenir que celui-ci est tombé enceint !

Un silence plana alors que la révélation fut faite. Intérieurement, le prince du Géhenne ne pouvait que se sentir joyeux. Ce qu'il avait prédit était arrivé ! Il n'avait plus qu'à récupérer son amour maintenant ! Mais d'abord il devait en parler à son frère pour qu'un plan simple et rapide soit mis en place.

- Tu … tu te moques de moi j'espère, dit enfin le grand exorciste complètement abasourdis

- Non, il y a deux mois, il a eu une relation avec le démon Amaimon, connu aussi comme étant le roi de la terre et l'un des huit princes du Géhenne. Et Rin est tombé enceint de cette union.

- Je vois, et bien sûr, l'académie cross n'avait pas du tout l'intention de nous faire un rapport de la situation, sourit ironiquement Angel

- Je … je suis venu vous prévenir car … car je pense que Rin est un danger, et que son enfant, s'il venait à naître, le serait tout autant.

Un grognement silencieux échappa à au roi de la terre. Ce petit impertinent allait mourir. Comment osait-il dire ça ? Personne ne disait du mal de sa famille, sinon ça se payait très cher.

- Il faut que je prévienne les hauts rangs, merci gamin, de m'avoir prévenu, tu assures ta place en tant que fier exorciste en me prévenant, maintenant va, et ne dit à personne que le Vatican est au courant, ils seraient capable de nous cacher ce démon pour le protéger.

Amaimon en avait assez entendu. Il aperçut juste à trois mètres à côté de sa planque, une porte de bois massif. Il sortit une petite clé bleu de sa veste et discrètement, il se mit en face de la porte et inséra la clé dans la serrure.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma bien vite une fois qu'il fut de nouveau dans le bureau de son frère. Celui-ci était en peignoir, une serviette sur la tête et il était en train de remplir des dossiers. Il leva le nez de son ouvrage pour le regarder :

- Tiens ! Te revoilà déjà petit-frère !, sourit-il

- Le Vatican sait pour Rin, annonça-t-il

- Q-Quoi ? s'écria l'autre en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise

- Le gosse à lunette, Konekomaru, a piqué les clés de la rouquine et est parti les prévenir

- C'est pas vrai …, soupira le directeur

- Et pourtant si, d'ici une heure, t'as toutes les forces du Vatican qui débarque pour Rin, à moins que je ne le récupère avant.

- T'as un plan ?

Le roi de la terre lui fit un sourire moqueur et suffisant :

- Bien sûr que j'ai un plan !

- Alors explique-moi tout.

* * *

Rin était actuellement allongé dans son lit en train de réfléchir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était en train de caresser son ventre d'une main, tandis qu'il câlinait Kuro de l'autre. Les ronronnements du chat apaisaient grandement le jeune démon qui vivait une grande période de troubles. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il portait en lui son bébé, il n'avait cessé de se poser des questions sur son avenir. Il ne pourrait plus devenir un exorciste accompli avec un enfant sur les bras, et encore moins un Paladin. Mais étrangement, ça ne lui faisait pas plus de mal que ça. Il avait étrangement accepté cette situation calmement, tout comme il avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais tuer Satan. Mais il savait que Bon serait là pour l'aider, et réaliser son rêve à sa place. Cette idée le fit sourire.

Ce calme olympien face à cette situation était sans doute ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Peut-être avait-il grandi ? Il l'ignorait. Il se retourna dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il laissa son esprit divaguer lorsqu'il entendit la serrure de sa chambre faire des cliquetis. Une peur abominable s'empara de lui. Il était seul dans le dortoir aujourd'hui. Yukio était parti à une réunion d'exorciste. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il fut soulagé lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il reconnut Méphisto. Celui-ci arborait un air grave qui inquiéta le jeune Okumura.

- Méphisto ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Rin … Le Vatican sait pour ta situation, annonça-t-il de but en blanc

L'effroi le saisi aux tripes et instinctivement, ses mains vinrent se placer au-devant de son abdomen, comme s'il voulait protéger la vie qui grandissait en lui.

- Q-Que voulez-vous dire ? C-Comment ?

- Rin … ne m'oblige pas à te révéler de quelle manière ils ont su

- Vous me faites peur ! Dites-moi !

- Tes amis et ton frère, mentit-il, se sont rendu au QG du Vatican il y a une petite heure, et d'après mes informations, ils t'ont dénoncé

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Rin, l'incompréhension était visible dans ses yeux qui se mouillèrent de larmes. Méphisto le prit par les épaules avant d'échanger avec lui une étreinte réconfortante. Rin craqua et pleura sur le torse du directeur, tandis que celui-ci ne pouvait que se sentir désolé d'avoir raconté ce mensonge à son petit frère. Mais cela faisait partie du plan d'Amaimon, pour qu'enfin, son aimé lui revienne.

* * *

Mouahahahahahah ! Pardon, bref, voici le chapitre 3 et le chapitre 4 est en court d'écriture ! A très vite ! Et n'oubliez pas des reviews si ce chapitre vous a plut ! ;)

Amitié de Saku-chan


	4. Fuite et Promesse de vengeance

**Chapitre 4 – Fuite et Promesse de vengeance**

- C'est p-pas po-possible, ils… Ils m'avaient pro-promis, sanglota-t-il dans les bras de son aîné, ils … Ils ne peuvent pas m'avoir dit ça po-pour ensuite me … Me trahir !

- Les humains sont d'étranges créatures, chuchota l'autre, et malheureusement, lorsque la peur les gagne, leur jugement est altéré et ils ne sont plus rationnels.

- Je … Je leur fais peur ?

- Le bébé et toi, Rin, vous êtes des êtres aussi rares que dangereux pour eux. Ils ne savent rien de ta nature et de ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour protéger ton enfant, et tout cela leur fait peur.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? paniqua le plus jeune

- Fuis vers la forêt. Je vais tenter de retenir les factions du Vatican en attendant que tu sois en sécurité dans les bois. Prend le strict minimum et va aussi loin que possible.

- M'enfuir ? Mais … que vais-je devenir ?

- Je ne sais pas Rin, chuchota d'une manière douce Méphisto, mais si tu pars maintenant, tu as une chance de survie pour le bébé et toi.

- Vous avez raison … Pour le bébé … Il faut que je parte pour la survie de mon bébé …

Méphisto le lâcha et lui sourit. Il se transforma par la suite en chien et sortit par la fenêtre, le laissant ainsi seul. L'adolescent s'activa dès lors, il sortit un sac à dos noir d'en dessous de son lit et l'ouvrit. Il ouvrit par la suite son armoire, et en sorti deux grosses vestes chaudes, deux jeans, trois T-shirt, des sous-vêtements et un pyjama. Il prit une trousse de toilette et y mis de quoi se laver les dents, les cheveux et le corps. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, et avec l'aide d'Ukobach, il prépara un bento qui lui permettait de se nourrir pour plusieurs jours. Il retourna dans sa chambre et il se munit d'une couverture polaire ainsi que de son épée. Puis, il descendit en bas et se chaussa, puis sans un regard en arrière, il sortit dans la nuit noire, en direction de la forêt. Après quelques dizaines de mètres, il réalisa qu'il était suivi. Il dégaina son arme et se retourna avec un air menaçant imprimé sur son visage. Personne n'était visible, alors Rin s'écria :

- Sortez de votre cachette ! Je sais que vous êtes là !

Un grand silence accueillit sa déclaration. Puis un bruit attira son attention et il vit apparaître Kuro qui s'était caché derrière un buisson. Celui-ci s'approcha, les oreilles basses, vers son maître. L'Okumura rangea son sabre et se pencha, invitant le chat à lui sauter dans les bras. Comprenant très bien le message, le Neko courut dans les bras du démon et se lova dans la douce étreinte. L'adolescent caressa le pelage de l'animal, arrachant à celui-ci des ronronnements de plaisir. Ils apprécièrent l'échange sans parler pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rin annonce enfin ses intentions :

- Je m'en vais, Kuro

« Je sais Rin, je viens avec toi »

- Mais … commença le bipède

« Je n'ai personne à par toi depuis la mort de Shiro, je ne veux plus être tout seul, je viens avec toi »

- Ca ne sera pas facile, je ne sais même pas où aller

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je te suivrai toujours, et je t'aiderai au possible »

- Merci Kuro, tu es bien le seul ami sur qui je peux compter, dit le brun ému

Le chat grimpa sur ses épaules et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les bois.

* * *

Yukio rentra d'une réunion épuisante. Il se déchaussa et se dirigea d'un pas lent trahissant sa fatigue vers la chambre. Il pénétra discrètement dans la pièce, espérant ne pas réveiller son frère, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le lit de celui-ci était désert. Il fut troublé de voir que l'armoire où trônaient les vêtements de Rin était semi-ouverte. Il l'ouvrit et réalisa que quelques vêtements avaient disparu, il se retourna et les chercha du regard, puis il réalisa que le sabre de son frère manquait également. Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, il réalisa que plusieurs autres choses avaient disparu. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la cuisine, pour demander des explications au familier de Méphisto. Celui-ci lui apprit que son frère avait fait ses bagages et était parti :

- Q-Quoi ?, paniqua-t-il, mais pourquoi ?

- Le jeune maître a appris que ses amis l'avaient dénoncé auprès du Vatican et que leurs représentants se préparaient à débarquer dans l'académie pour le chasser

Sentant l'affolement l'envahir, Yukio utilisa sa clé et réunit tous les amis de Rin ainsi que Méphisto et Shura. Il les avait rassemblé dans la salle de classe et les regardait d'un air grave :

- Rin est parti

- QUOI ?

Le cri général poussé par les apprentis résonna dans toute la salle, les questions fusèrent de toutes les bouches. D'un coup de poing sur le bureau, Yukio les fit taire. Il leur lança un regard mortel qui fit trembler Konekomaru :

- Quelqu'un l'a dénoncé au Vatican, leurs factions risquent de débarquer d'un instant à l'autre pour le traquer et l'abattre. Je tiens à savoir QUI a dénoncé mon frère à ces gens, grogna presque le jeune Okumura

Tout le monde se regardait, puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers Konekomaru qui tremblait de tous ses membres et qui pleurait à chaude larme dans un coin de la salle.

- J-Je vou-voulais p-pas, m-mais, il … il n'est pas nor-normal, il … il p-porte UN MONSTRE EN LUI, j-j'avais peur … je-je n-ne voulais pas le … le dénoncer m-mais je p-pouvais pas laisser une engeance pareil vivre !

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Rin !?, s'exclama Shima complètement choqué par les propos de son ami

Celui-ci lui répondit, mais les sanglots empêchaient les personnes présentes de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Bon sentit le dégoût et la rage l'envahir face à la trahison de son ami. Méphisto lui ordonna de quitter les lieux pour aller à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci, sentant les regards haineux, sortit en quatrième vitesse, le cœur en morceau, sachant pertinemment que sa trahison venait de lui faire perdre tous ses amis. Une fois le traitre découvert et hors de la salle, les personnes se retournèrent vers Yukio, un regard concerné par la situation :

- Où peut-il être allé ? se demanda Shima

- Quand est-ce que le Vatican débarquera ? interrogea Shiemi

- Il faut le retrouver avant eux, déclara Shura

- N'oublions pas qu'Amaimon risque lui aussi de débarquer à tous moment pour Rin, maintenant que celui-ci est parti, on ne sait où, exposa Bon

- Je pense que nous devrions commencer nos recherches vers la ville et les hôtels

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée, s'exclama soudainement le directeur

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et l'observa :

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Parce que je sais où se dirige le jeune Okumura

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le dites !? s'excita littéralement de rage Ryuji

- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé que je sache …

- C'est sans importance ! Plus nous passons du temps ici, plus Rin s'éloigne de nous et risque de rencontrer de nombreux dangers ! Ou pire ! Amaimon ! Ou bien le Vatican ! Dites-nous où le trouver, ordonna Yukio avec un regard qui refusait toute discussion

- … Dans la forêt.

* * *

Angel regarda les troupes d'exorcistes rassemblé devant lui. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes, prêts à tuer le fils de Satan et sa descendance. Prêts à éradiquer cette épée de Damoclès qui planait dangereusement au-dessus de la tête du Vatican. Il inséra une clé d'argent dans la grande porte d'entrée qui mesurait une taille démentielle. Dix hommes en ligne pouvaient la franchir dans toute sa largeur pour onze mètres de haut. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et les portes s'ouvrirent alors, créant un passage entre le Vatican et l'entrée de l'académie Cross. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers ses compagnons de route et dit d'une voix audible et forte :

- Groupe n° 1 et 4, vous chercherez dans la ville, Groupe n°2 et 5, vous vous chargerez de fouiller les dortoirs et l'école, Groupe n°3 et 6, vous inspectez la forêt. Tous avec moi pour le bien de l'humanité !

- OUI ! crièrent-ils tous d'une même voix

Tous se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Les groupes se séparèrent dans les directions indiquées par le Paladin. Celui-ci sorti de son fourreau son arme et arpenta les corridors de l'académie, à la recherche du maudit démon, responsable des lieux. Il allait lui faire comprendre que cacher au Vatican de telles choses allait lui coûter très cher. Le bruissement de sa cape blanche et ses talons claquants sur le sol froid rendait la situation encore plus angoissante qu'elle ne l'était.

* * *

« Rin, où va-t-on ? »

- Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée Kuro, pour l'instant, j'essaie de mettre le plus de distance entre cette académie, ses traîtres et nous.

« Mais Rin, tu n'as même pas dit au revoir à Yukio et Bon ! »

- …

Tout à coup, les mots du chat frappèrent en plein cœur le jeune démon. Yukio, son frère … et Bon, son ami le plus proche … ils l'avaient trahi … Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes de chagrin coulèrent sur ses joues opalines. Le désespoir envahit son cœur, qui se serra davantage lorsqu'il réalisa pour la première fois que les personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance et qu'il aimait le plus l'avaient abandonné et dénoncé au Vatican. Ils l'avaient réduit à l'état d'animal en fuite devant son chasseur. Il n'était plus qu'une proie qui devait vivre pour son enfant qui grandissait chaque jour en son sein.

« Rin ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » S'inquiéta le familier

- C-C'est ri-rien n-ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ju-juste que je … je viens de me rendre compte qu-que j'étais seul m-maintenant, et … et qu-que ceux que j'aimais m-m'avais tou-tous trahi, sanglota-t-il, d-de plus, je … je suis un homme en-enceinte, co-comment vais-je pou-pouvoir me faire accepter p-par quelqu'un ?

- Je suis là moi, intervint une voix moqueuse dans leur dos

* * *

Yukio et toute la bande sortait de l'académie et se dirigeait à grand pas vers la forêt. Il avait tous enlevé leur pyjama pour revêtir leur tenue d'exorciste. Ils étaient en train de dormir lorsque leur jeune professeur leur avait appris que Rin avait fugué. Ils s'étaient munis de leurs armes d'exorcistes, prêt à affronter de nombreux dangers pour leur ami qui les avait sauvés tant de fois auparavant. Ils marchaient vite, s'empressant de gagner la forêt pour trouver leur ami. Une fois là-bas, ils allumèrent leurs torches pensant ainsi éloignés les démons insectes qui peuplaient cette forêt. Pour plus de sécurité, Shura et Yukio encadrèrent le groupe. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute sur le sentier, sans échanger une seule parole. De temps à autre, une personne prenait l'initiative d'appelé Rin. Mais aucune réponse, pas même un bruissement de feuille, ne leur parvenait.

* * *

Amaimon sentait une sensation de satisfaction et de joie intense l'envahirent. Méphisto l'avait aidé à réaliser son plan et il était parti convaincre Rin de partir vers la forêt. Quant à lui, le prince du Géhenne avait organisé leur échappatoire. Il devait retrouver son aimé dans la forêt, avant que le Vatican ou bien les amis de Rin ne le fassent. Il avait rassemblé tout un tas d'affaire pour que son plan puisse se réaliser. Il se dépêcha et couru de toit en toit vers la forêt. Il y arriva très vite et chercha sa proie à travers les bois sombres. Il flaira très vite l'odeur du jeune démon mineur. Il accéléra le pas, sentant son cœur battre à toute rompe, sachant que le moment était enfin arrivé de récupérer son amour.

* * *

Les recherches à travers l'école n'eurent aucun résultat, et même Angel commençait à se demander si ces satanés enquiquineurs n'avaient pas été prévenu d'une manière ou d'une autre de leur arrivé. Les équipes chargées de chercher dans l'académie furent rajoutés aux autres et les nombreux exorcistes censés surveillés et chassés les démons à l'intérieur de l'enceinte s'étaient joints aux recherches également. Le paladin était heureux de voir ses effectifs s'agrandir. Mais il était tout de même frustré, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ce satané directeur. Il le cherchait depuis une bonne demi-heure mais toujours aucun signe de lui. Pourtant, ça n'était pas du genre de Méphisto de se terrer dans un trou en attendant de se faire trouver, non, il ne trouvait pas ça assez « amusant ». L'exorciste aux cheveux d'or commençait sérieusement à manquer de patience lorsqu'une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille retentit dans un des nombreux couloirs de la bâtisse :

- Je me demande si Amaimon va réussir son coup … surtout que j'ai prévenu les amis de Rin de l'endroit où il était, ça risque de corser les choses pour lui …

Au lieu de sauter sur l'occasion pour l'attraper, Angel préféra rester dans l'ombre et entendre les réflexions du vieux démon :

- Franchement … je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il veuille réellement faire ça, enfin, le principal c'est que Rin soit en sécurité dans la forêt, le temps qu'Amaimon le retrouve pour l'emmener … A moins que Yukio et les autres n'y parviennent avant lui, ricana-t-il

Le sang du Paladin ne fit qu'un tour. Le démon s'était enfui et était activement recherché par ses amis. De plus, l'un des huit princes du Géhenne, par conséquent l'un des plus puissants et des plus dangereux démons se trouvait dans l'école et était également à la recherche de l'enfant de Satan. Sans aucun doute pour revendiquer son droit de paternité sur cette immondice qui poussait dans le ventre de ce petit bâtard … Un sourire mauvais éclaira les traits du blond, il savait maintenant où concentrer ses recherches, il n'avait plus qu'à prévenir ses troupes. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps de faire remonter les unités de la ville vers la forêt … Aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, Angel fit demi-tour et sortit à l'extérieur, prêt à effectuer lui aussi des recherches de son côté. Il décida de partir de l'habitat du démon pour remonter sa trace. Une fois devant les portes de la bâtisse, il se dirigea tout droit vers le chemin le plus proche qui mène à la forêt. Il marchait à grand pas, ses bottes claquant sur les pavés du sol froid.

* * *

Plus Amaimon sentait qu'il approchait de sa cible, plus l'impatience de l'avoir de nouveau en sécurité dans ses bras le rongeait. Il trépignait littéralement et l'excitation le gagnait. Le parfum envoutant de son amant devenait de plus en plus fort et un doux ronronnement s'échappait de la gorge du roi de la terre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il courait littéralement et après avoir franchi un dernier buisson, il aperçut enfin son aimé. Mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut absolument pas.

* * *

- Qui est là ? demanda Rin d'une voix forte en mettant la main sur le pommeau de son sabre.

Un rire rauque et incroyablement sombre lui répondit. Des frissons incontrôlés parcoururent la peau nacrée du jeune Okumura.

- Sortez de votre cachette, qui que vous soyez !

- Oh, on me donne des ordres maintenant ? s'exclama la voix

Soudain, une forme sortit de derrière un buisson et avant que le jeune démon n'ait eu le temps de dégainer, il fut percuter de plein fouet et tomba à terre. Kuro fut propulsé contre un arbre et la force de l'impact lui fit perdre connaissance. Il lâcha son arme par inadvertance et lorsqu'il voulut la récupérer, une botte de cuir noire s'abattit dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de la reprendre. L'adolescent leva les yeux vers son assaillant. Un grand brun le regardait moqueusement. Sa chevelure d'ébène était très longue, elle lui arrive en dessous de la taille. Des reflets d'un vert sombre rendent ses cheveux encore plus soyeux. Deux mèches de cheveux plus courtes, lui arrivant au pectoraux encadrent son magnifique visage opalin. Il avait d'incroyables yeux or avec des reflets rouge sang tout autour de ses iris, ses prunelles semblaient sonder littéralement son âme. Ses lèvres étaient fines et roses et semblaient n'être fait que pour embrasser. Sa peau couleur de lait donnait à Rin l'irrésistible envie de planter ses crocs dedans et d'y faire couler le sang. Il portait une chemise blanche immaculé qui laissait entrevoir le torse finement musclé de son interlocuteur. Son long manteau de cuir noir trainait au sol et son pantalon de cuir, lui aussi noir, était tellement bas qu'il laissait le plaisir de voir ses hanches. Tout en cet homme, pourtant beau comme un dieu, donnait de l'urticaire au plus jeune. Son dégoût était visible sur son visage car l'autre en rit d'une manière enfantine.

- Comme tous les démons mineurs déjà revendiqués et enceintes, la vue d'un autre démon dominant que le tien t'irrite au plus haut point, s'amusa-t-il

- Qui t'es putain !? grogna le plus jeune

- Tu te demandais qui pourrait t'accepter vu ton … état ? Eh bien, je suis tout disposé à t'accueillir et prendre soin de toi, annonça-t-il avec un sourire amical

- Je ne suis pas désespéré au point de m'en remettre aux mains d'un parfait étranger !

- Dommage, car tu vas venir avec moi, continua-t-il toujours aussi chaleureusement

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu es un diamant rare dans le Géhenne, et qu'il serait dommage que tu meurs prématurément entre les mains de ces humains

- Je ne te suivrai pas, lâche mon arme maintenant !

L'inconnu ria et s'abaissa. Avec l'aide d'une seule main, il saisit la veste de Rin et le souleva du sol par la capuche. Celui-ci se débattait furieusement, faisant rire à gorge déployé l'autre mâle. Il le colla à lui et en profita pour respirer l'odeur de soumission qui se dégageait du petit corps pressé contre le sien. L'instinct de l'adolescent lui disait en cet instant de ne plus bouger et d'attendre. La peur lui tiraillait l'estomac. Il sentait parfaitement l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de son ennemi maintenant collé à lui. Celui-ci profita du fait que l'Okumura ne bougeait plus pour le poser à terre pour ensuite le reprendre dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse. Le plus jeune grogna et tenta de s'échapper, il mordit violemment la base du cou blanchâtre et l'autre gronda d'une manière menaçante :

- Attention petit démon, ou sinon je vais m'énerver …

Le petit soumis gémit de peur et se recroquevilla. L'aura malfaisante du démon suffisait à le prévenir que sa résistance était plus qu'ennuyeuse.

« Rin ! »

- Kuro !

Le Neko venait tout juste de reprendre ses esprits. Il aperçut son maître dans les bras d'un grand homme. Furieux, il reprit sa taille normale, et l'attaqua. Mais un léopard aussi grand que Kuro sorti de nulle part et le saisit par la nuque tel un petit chaton. Le familier de Rin tenta de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'autre félin, mais elle était trop forte.

- Ton familier est bien courageux, mais pas assez fort contre le mien, se moqua le plus vieux des deux démons

- Relâche-le ! Il n'a rien fait !

- Il a pourtant tenté de m'attaquer

- Il … Il voulait me protéger ! justifia Rin, relâche-le, je t'en prie, ne lui fait rien !

- Très bien, petit démon

D'un mouvement de tête, l'aîné fit comprendre au léopard de relâcher le chat. Celui-ci balança le félin contre un arbre qui s'effondra à terre, Kuro prit une vilaine grosse branche sur la tête, lui refaisant perdre connaissance.

- Voilà, ton petit chaton est libre, maintenant, il est grand temps de partir, tu ne penses pas ? se réjouit-il

- Je ne pense pas, grogna une voix

* * *

Angel suivait les pas qu'il avait découverts sur le sentier de la forêt. Il était persuadé qu'ils appartenaient au fils de Satan. Il se réjouissait intérieurement de pouvoir enfin tué cette épine empoisonnée qui était plantée dans le pied du Vatican. Il continuait sa route et commença à entendre des éclats de voix. Discrètement il se rapprocha et aperçut l'enfant qu'il recherchait dans les bras d'un autre démon. Le sang d'Angel se glaça lorsqu'il reconnut le démon en question

- Il est grand temps de partir, tu ne penses pas ? entendit très clairement le Paladin.

- Je ne pense pas, ouï-t-il entre les bois

Le blond vit alors apparaître l'être qu'il redoutait le plus de rencontrer, marchant vers les deux autres, le regard furieux contre l'autre.

- Tiens ! Amaimon, mon frère !

- Sytry

* * *

Lorsqu'Amaimon vit que son frère tenait son amour dans ses bras, il sentit une rage folle l'envahir. Il s'approcha doucement, et assista à l'échange verbal entre les deux, ainsi que le combat entre les deux familiers. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que lui d'entre tous parmi ses sept frères, viendrait pour essayer de lui voler Rin. Après s'être révéler à eux, il s'avança. Ils échangèrent de banales salutations qui passaient pour complètement superflues, vu la situation. Le jeune petit soumis ronronnait, mais il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il afficha un air complètement perdu qui le rendait encore plus charmant aux yeux du roi de la terre quand il comprit que les deux dominants étaient frères. Il les scruta un à un avant de s'exclamer :

- Vous êtes frères ?

Les deux princes s'autorisèrent à sourire de manière moqueuse face à la question posée par le plus jeune.

- En effet, petit démon, rit le brun, nous sommes frères, je suis Sytry, l'un des huit princes du Géhenne, fils de Satan et par conséquent ton grand frère, s'extasia-t-il.

L'air complètement choqué qu'arborait l'Okumura face à cette révélation failli faire rire aux éclats les deux aînés. Il était si mignon. Et celui-ci semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte :

- Trêves de bavardages inutiles, rend le moi, gronda Amaimon

- Certainement pas, je l'ai, je le garde

La pression exercée dans l'air par l'aura des deux démons eut raison de Rin qui s'évanouit dans les bras de son kidnappeur. Amaimon attaqua son frère mais celui-ci esquiva. L'attaque du roi de la terre toucha le sol et l'impact créa un gigantesque cratère grâce à la puissance exercée par son coup. Le bruit assourdissant et le tremblement de terre créer par cette violence phénoménale allait sans aucun doute alerter toutes les personnes de la région. Les deux princes du Géhenne se regardèrent en chien de faïence tandis que Sytry atterrissait avec grâce sur la cime d'un sapin, Rin toujours dans ses bras. Le démon aux cheveux verts se releva et leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux semblaient réfléchir à la manière dont il pourrait récupérer son Rin.

* * *

De leurs côtés, Yukio, Bon et les autres avaient effectivement entendu et ressenti l'impact. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine et furent rejoint par les forces du Vatican. Ils se stoppèrent et se regardèrent en chien de faïence :

- Vous n'aurez pas Rin ! s'écria Shiemi

- C'est ce que nous verrons, l'enfant de Satan est un danger pour toute l'humanité, et l'enfant qu'il porte va nous conduire à la damnation ! Et pourtant vous le protégez ?

- Rin est notre ami ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas lui faire du mal !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de se battre !

- Mais … commença Bon

- Vous ne comprenez pas ?! Si les factions du Vatican sont là et si nous aussi, alors qui se bat là-bas ? s'exclama Shura

Un gros silence s'abattit. En effet, personne n'avait pensé à ça. D'un accord commun, ils se précipitèrent tous vers le lieu du combat. Arrivé sur place ils aperçurent tous Amaimon pour leur plus grande horreur. Angel sortit de sa cachette et rejoignit ses troupes. Yukio regarda dans la même direction que le roi de la terre, et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Son petit frère était dans les bras d'un homme sur le sommet d'un conifère. Les cheveux incroyablement longs de l'homme en question flottaient dans le vent. Sa face, cachée par l'ombre de la lune, empêchait l'Okumura de le voir. Deux yeux couleur or, semblable à ceux d'un prédateur fixait tous les nouveaux venus. Perdant patience, l'Exorciste s'écria :

- RIN !

* * *

Amaimon sentait les troupes du Vatican et les amis de son petit frère afflué en masse non loin de lui mais il ne pouvait détacher sa vue de ses deux frères. Sytry lui lança un sourire narquois qui s'élargit lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri assourdissant provenant du frère jumeau de leur petit-frère. Grognant, Amaimon sauta dans un sapin de la même hauteur que celui où se trouvait l'autre dominant, quand il parvint au sommet, il s'exclama :

- Descend de ton perchoir Sytry ! Affronte-moi comme le démon majeur que tu es !

- Tu essaies d'irriter mon amour propre pour tenter de le récupérer, Amai ? Eh bien c'est raté ! Je t'affronterai, mais pas tout de suite, pour l'instant, je vais emporter avec moi ce petit trésor

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Rin est à moi !

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Sytry passa derrière Amaimon et le frappa brutalement. Le roi de la terre tomba de son appui et le brun aux cheveux longs l'obligea à s'écraser à terre. L'impact créa un cratère sous le démon aux cheveux verts. Son corps le brulait de partout. Difficilement, il releva la tête vers son frère qui portait toujours un Rin endormi dans ses bras. Il tenta de se relever, mais aucun de ses muscles refusaient de bouger. L'autre rit :

- Tu es si pathétique, Amai, tu pensais pouvoir gagner en m'affrontant ? Je te laisse dans ta défaite, et dis-toi que je prendrai bien soin de lui et de ton enfant pour toi !

Et sur ces derniers mots, Sytry disparut au loin.

* * *

Yukio avait vu le roi de la terre rejoindre l'autre au sommet d'un sapin non loin de l'autre. Il ne put intercepter les paroles qu'ils échangèrent mais il vit très clairement l'autre bondir très rapidement sur Amaimon et le frapper. Il les vit disparaître derrière les arbres alors qu'ils tombaient au sol, en cet instant, tous se précipitèrent pour suivre la bataille des deux adversaires. Le jeune Okumura repéra au sol le petit Kuro qui semblait être inconscient. Il le ramassa et le garda tout contre lui. Puis il suivit ses comparses à travers les bois.

* * *

Angel était en tête de liste. Il pressait le pas pour assister au combat des deux princes du Géhenne. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où ils pensèrent que la bataille se déroulait, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Les deux démons avaient disparu, et personne ne savait où était Rin. Il grogna de frustration et ordonna à ses troupes de faire demi-tour. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à les suivre, Shura l'interpella :

- Cet homme, celui qui tenait Rin ... tu as vu de qui il s'agissait n'est ce pas ?

- ...

- Si tu le sais, dis le nous s'il te plaît, je sais que tu ne gagneras rien en partageant des infos avec nous, mais, nous méritons de savoir qui d'autre hormis Amaimon et le Vatican en a après Rin.

Angel se retourna vers elle et vit que toute la bande était juste derrière, ils arboraient tous un air désespéré. Ils s'inquiétaient tous réellement pour leur ami. C'est ce qui décida Angel a révélé le nom du nouvel arrivant :

- Il s'agit de Sytry, l'un des huit princes du Géhenne, le serviteur le plus fidèle de Satan. Le tueur de l'ombre. Le mercenaire des Enfers.

Lorsqu'il révéla cette information, il vit le désespoir et la peur envahirent le regard de tout le monde.

* * *

Méphisto avait assisté à toute la scène lui aussi, mais dans les airs, assis dans son fauteuil de roi avec sa tasse de thé dans les mains. Il était étonné, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sytry viendrait se mêler à tout ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas dû s'en étonné, après tout, le jeune Okumura était une perle unique que tous voudrait posséder. Il vit Amaimon s'écraser à terre, battu par la vitesse et la puissance surhumaine de son aîné. Le démon aux cheveux longs disparut dans la nuit, portant toujours son précieux trésor avec lui. Méphisto entendit les hommes d'Angel arrivé vers le lieu où il s'était effondré. Le directeur descendit et grâce à un petit tour de magie, il récupéra son frère en sale état et inconscient. Il disparut dans un pouf sonore tandis qu'il voyait Angel arrivé sur les lieux.

* * *

Amaimon regardait son frère disparaître avec son aimé dans ses bras et intérieurement il se promettait de le retrouver. De les retrouver. La rage semblait couler dans ses veines et l'appel de la vengeance tambourinait à ses tympans tout comme les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il allait se venger, très durement, pour cette défaite cuisante et pour l'enlèvement de son amour. Sytry ne s'en sortira pas en vie dans cet affrontement. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil un des tours de magie de Méphisto qui le récupérait. Puis, ce fut le noir.

* * *

Voici un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Pfiou, j'y travaille depuis un moment, je suis contente ! Pardonnez-moi si par moment, le texte est un peu faiblard, j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec certains passages /_\" J'espère que cela vous a quand même plut ! :D

Donc comme vous avez pu le voir, Rin souffre encore dans ce chapitre ... je suis désolée pour lui, j'avais espéré que la situation s'arrange mais mon inspiration en a décidé autrement /_\"

A bientôt ! Amitié de Saku-chan ! ^/_\^

PS : et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ;P

PPS : Sytry n'est pas du tout un personnage inventé. Je dirais plutôt rajouté ^/_\^". Selon la démonologie, c'est réellement l'un des princes de l'Enfer.


	5. Captivité révélatrice et Recherches

**Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Pardonnez-moi pour tous ces longs mois sans poster de nouveaux chapitres, j'ai entrepris l'écriture de quelques OS et je dois avouer que j'étais un peu à court d'idées pour cette fic ... Mais récemment, l'illumination m'a touché et j'ai enfin un plan complet à suivre pour cette intrigue ! Je vous annonce donc que cette fic aura 25 chapitres ! Pour ceux et celles qui souhaitent que cette fic dure, rassurez vous, il me reste 20 chapitres à écrire ! Ne paniquez pas si je suis un peu longue à publier, en aucun cas je n'abandonnerai cette fic, donc rassurez vous, même si j'écris à trois à l'heure, vous aurez une suite ! Ma résolution de cette année 2013 est de publier au minimum un chapitre de chacune de mes fics par mois, si j'y arrive, vous serez combler d'un chapitre par mois au minimum ! Merci d'avoir prêté attention à mon message, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps : **

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**5 – Captivité révélatrice et Recherches désespérées**

Lorsque Rin s'éveilla, il espérait de tout que les derniers évènements ne soient que le résultat d'un rêve. Il souhaitait atrocement fort qu'il ouvrirait ses magnifiques yeux bleus sur le plafond bleu ciel de sa chambre avec son frère à côté de lui, debout, en train d'ajuster sa veste noir, celui-ci se retournerait vers lui en lui chuchotant un doux « Tu vas être en retard » comme il le faisait tous les matins. Malheureusement, quand Rin ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans ses rêves, mais dans la réalité. Il observa son environnement. Il était allongé dans un petit lit disposé contre un mur rouge sombre. Face à lui, il y avait un autre lit plus grand et d'aspect plus confortable, vide de quoique ce soit hormis des draps chocolat bordés. Il tenta de se relever mais une chaîne lui retenait la cheville, l'empêchant de faire plus d'un pas loin du petit lit. La chambre était petite et simple, comme celle d'un hôtel miteux. Le papier peint décrépis était rongé et moisi par endroits, un peu jaunit à d'autres.

La porte s'ouvrit et Rin tourna brusquement la tête au point d'entendre sa nuque craquée sinistrement. La douleur le fit grimacer et se massa l'arrière du cou tandis que son kidnappeur entrait dans la pièce avec un sourire moqueur. Un frisson glacial lui traversa l'épiderme. Son homologue s'approcha de lui, mais le jeune Esquire amorça un mouvement de recul qui le stoppa de surprise. Il recommença son ascension vers l'Okumura avec plus de lenteur et de délicatesse, comme s'il cherchait à s'approcher d'un animal en proie à la plus grande frayeur de sa vie. Un fois arrivé près de lui, il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, mais le plusjeune se déroba bien vite à la caresse qui semblait l'avoir électrocuter sur place. Sytry sourait tristement mais aussi fièrement. Il s'exclama soudainement :

- J'aurai dû venir te réclamer avant lui …. Tu es un démon mineur très fidèle !

- Ne viens pas me parler de ça ! Et relâche-moi enfoiré ! Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir avec toi !

- Tu ne pouvais décemment pas rester à courir comme un lapin pris en chasse dans cette forêt, et puis, c'est plus drôle de faire enrager Amai parce que son compagnon lui a été enlevé, ricana l'aîné, savais-tu qu'il était très possessif comme démon ? Il est trop mignon quand il s'énerve, un vrai petit chien fou qui grogne mais qui ne parvient pas à mordre …

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec panique

- Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'il t'ait donné à moi sans rechigner ? S'il m'avait battu, tu serais de nouveau dans ses bras à l'heure qu'il est … Mais comme je le disais, il est trop faible pour ne serait-ce m'effleurer

Rin ne répondit rien, mais une angoisse froide, profonde et sans-nom le saisit aux tripes et d'un geste quasi-instinctif, il posa ses deux mais sur son ventre qui, à presque trois mois de grossesse, laissait apparaître une bosse assez visible. Ce geste n'échappa pas au démon qui sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant apparaître ses canines proéminentes semblables à des crocs surpuissants et aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Sytry s'assit à côté de lui. Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux que le plus jeune brisa quelques minutes après, souhaitant comprendre :

- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? Que vas-tu faire de mon bébé ?

- Tu te rends bien compte que ton enfant est exceptionnel, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir encore réalisé que tu l'étais tout autant, songea le démon à haute-voix

- Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, grogna le demi-démon, juste la faculté d'enfanter

- Juste ? s'étouffa le prince, sais-tu que des milliers de démon tueraient pour avoir cette capacité ? Dans le Géhenne, la plupart des démons sont masculins, par conséquent, il y a très peu de naissance par voie maternelle si je puis dire … Il existe de nombreux démons mineurs, mais rare sont ceux ayant la chance de pouvoir donner un foyer et une famille à leur partenaire … C'est pour cela que je te veux, affirma-t-il

- Pardon ? s'écria l'autre, sentant des sonnettes d'alarmes retentirent dans son esprit.

- Je te veux comme compagnon. Tu es un mineur très puissant, fidèle et en besoin d'affection de la part d'un majeur. Je prendrais bien soin de toi, comme mon trésor le plus précieux, et tu seras à moi, une fois l'enfant né, je pourrais te réclamer comme il se doit, sourit-il lubriquement

- Cours toujours ! hurla Rin complètement tétanisé de terreur et complètement enragé, jamais je n'accepterais !

- Ah, mais c'est que mon petit démon se rebelle … c'est que tu es trop mignon avec ton air colérique, ricana Sytry

Les joues de Rin rougirent encore plus de colère et de gêne tandis qu'i s'enfonçait davantage dans le matelas du lit, lançant au démon un regard courroucé qui fit rire encore plus le ciblé. Un frisson incontrôlable de peur lui traversa encore une fois la peau du cou et il espérait bientôt que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver. Mais soudain, il se rappela que tous l'avaient trahi et qu'il était actuellement plus seul que jamais. Un éclair de douleur traversa son regard lapis-lazuli ce qui n'échappa pas à Sytry qui se pencha vers lui, lui saisissant le menton de ses doigts fins :

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, lui demanda-t-il

- Rien, dit-il en détournant le regard

- Ne me ment pas petit démon, gronda l'aîné en resserrant sa prise.

- Je …

Il se coupa lui-même, sentant les larmes envahirent ses yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, lui qui ne le faisait pratiquement jamais. La surprise était réciproque, puisqu'il pouvait voir l'effarement de Sytry dans ses yeux dorés. Il se dégagea de son emprise pour essuyer ses larmes qui pointaient sur la commissure de ses yeux. Le prince du Géhenne se leva du lit et décida de laisser seul le démon mineur. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, il crut entendre les sanglots discrets de Rin.

* * *

Lorsqu'Amaimon se réveilla sur le canapé dans le bureau de son frère, une colère froide immuable le ravagea de l'intérieur, comme un feu qui dévastait une forêt. Un grondement sombre, guttural, bestial et inhumain lui traversa le gosier, brûlant sa gorge. Son cœur criait vengeance, sa raison criait réparation, son esprit criait carnage. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par la rage destructrice qui parcourait ses veines. Sytry allait payer son affront, il en faisait le serment. Il lui avait enlevé Rin et ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il mourrait de sa main, de la manière la plus sanglante qui soit.

Quand Mephisto pénétra dans son bureau, il sentit un frisson glacial le parcourir et il ne put retenir le déglutissement qu'il émit. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une aura aussi meurtrière chez son frère. Il l'avait toujours connu blasé de la vie, incompréhensif, joyeux, un peu sadique par moment … Mais jamais il n'avait autant ressemblé à leur père dans ses colères les plus noires …

Amaimon leva son regard bleu glacé et tranchant vers son aîné qui le regardait avec une sorte de respect appeuré. Comme un animal qui observerait avec admiration son voisin. Il esquissa un geste pour se redresser, mais quand il commença à se relever, tous les muscles de son corps crièrent aux supplices. Il eut le souffle coupé et se laissa retomber contre le canapé. Méphisto s'approcha prudemment de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule en lui lançant un regard compatissant et un sourire apaisant :

- Repose-toi, ordonna-t-il gentiment, il t'a sauvagement amoché, tu as de la chance de pouvoir encore bouger.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, gronda-t-il, agacé, il a enlevé Rin alors que j'étais sur le point de l'obtenir, il m'a pris mon compagnon et il a l'intention de se l'approprier et de me voler mon enfant, je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire !

- Ecoute, déclara fermement Mephisto en lui lançant un regard dur, il t'a foutu ta raclée en quelques minutes à peine alors que tu étais au meilleur de ta forme. SI déjà tu arrivais à te lever, et si tu parvenais à les retrouver dans l'instant, une simple pichenette de sa part et tu es mort. Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés, tu sais qu'il ne le blessera pas, il est trop précieux à ses yeux pour ça, et il ne tentera pas de lui faire des attouchements tant qu'il sera enceint de ton bébé. De plus, ne fait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois : ne sous-estime pas Rin. Il ne se laisserait pas faire. Inconsciemment, il est très protecteur envers votre enfant, cela révèle qu'il tient à lui et par extension : à toi. TU le sais puisque la plupart des démons sont liés à leurs dominants pendant l'accouplement et leurs instincts leur fait petit à petit accepter cette situation ce qui peut créer une dépendance et un manque qu'ils comblent ensemble s'ils sont fidèles l'un à l'autre, ou en recherchant d'autre partenaire. Dans le cas de Rin, le bébé qu'il porte le rend fidèle à toi en plus du lien que tu as créé lors de votre … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Je n'ai pas lié Rin à moi, c'est pour cela que Sytry en a profité ! s'exclama Amaimon, si je tarde à le retrouver, il va s'en charger et je ne pourrais plus le récupérer !

- Tu sais parfaitement que l'enfant qu'il porte l'immunise contre tout autre lien excepté le tien tant qu'il sera dans son ventre, soupira Méphisto, excédé.

Amaimon ne trouva rien à redire. Effectivement, il avait oublié cela. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait plusieurs mois devant lui pour retrouver son amour. Mais même en sachant qu'il avait le temps, il ne voulait pas traîner. Il se languissait déjà de lui et une certaine angoisse subsistait au fond de lui quant à savoir si Sytry ne tenterait tout de même pas quelque chose …

- Aniki, je pense que je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide … soupira-t-il

- Hmm, marmonna l'autre, intéressé

- Récolte toutes les infos que tu pourras s'il te plaît, par l'intermédiaire des amis – il cracha presque le mot – de Rin ou bien par l'intermédiaire des Exorcistes … Je m'occuperai d'aller me renseigner chez les démons vivant sur Terre. Peu importe le prix Ni-san, il faut que je le retrouve au plus vite !

Comprenant son désarroi, Méphisto hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le directeur de l'académie se précipita vers la sortie pour commencer ses recherches quand il s'arrêta sur le palier. Amaimon, allongé sur le canapé, arborait un air si déterminé … Jamais encore le vieux démon n'avait vu ça chez lui. Il se rappela avec quelle ferveur il avait décrété qu'il allait emmener Rin avec lui dans le Géhenne, avec quel acharnement il l'avait observé à distance pendant ces longs mois, souhaitant désespérément être à ses côtés même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. L'aîné des deux démons ne pouvait plus douter. Son frère était bel et bien tombé complètement fou amoureux du jeune Rin … Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'humanoïde aux cheveux bleus souhaitait vivement que cette affection soit partagée. Il voulait à tout prix préserver cette romance à naître. Peut-être était-ce parce que lui-même aurait aimé connaître une telle affection ? Il ne savait pas, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il allait aider le prince du Géhenne, à récupérer son amant coûte que coûte. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre Sytry personnellement, celui-ci était aussi hypocrite que chacun de ses frères, mais il était de bonne compagnie et une oreille attentive qui savait rester fidèle. Mais Méphisto s'accordait à dire que c'était un sacré coup bas ce qu'il avait fait à Amaimon. Voler le compagnon d'un autre était un sujet délicat chez les démons, presque tabou. Il s'agissait à la fois d'un affront et d'une humiliation et cela avait avaient des conséquences graves pour certaines communautés démoniaques … Le directeur de l'académie se retourna vers son cadet et lui rappela :

- N'oublie pas, du repos pendant au moins deux jours, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré d'ici là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la chasse ne commencera que lorsque j'aurai pleinement récupéré, répondit le démon aux cheveux verts sans lever les yeux vers lui.

L'aîné tiqua au mot « chasse » mais il ne releva pas. Il se contenta de hausser négativement la tête de nouveau avant de se transformer en chien et de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en quête d'informations. Pendant ce temps, le roi de la terre, resté seul dans le bureau, se tourna difficilement sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Le visage apeuré de son amour passa devant ses yeux. Il chuchota doucement :

- Rin … Je te retrouverai … C'est une promesse … Amour …

Oh oui, il en faisait le serment, il ne le laisserait pas entre les mains de ce salopard. Après tout, il était Amaimon, le roi de la terre, l'un des huit princes du Géhenne … Il allait lui prouvé qu'on ne moquait pas aussi impunément de lui. Sur ses dernières paroles, le jeune démon laissa les songes l'engloutirent.

* * *

Sytry pénétra dans la chambre où siégeait son petit captif. Il le trouva endormit sur son lit, l'air paisible semblable à un petit chaton. Ses yeux clos étaient un peu gonflés et ses joues avaient été creusées par les larmes qu'il avait dû verser. Le Prince du Géhenne s'assit près de lui et posa sa main dans les cheveux ébène du plus jeune. Celui-ci poussa un soupir inconscient :

- …ni-chan

La surprise envahit Sytry avant qu'il ne sente la satisfaction poindre. Mais ce sentiment disparut en une trainée de poudre pour être remplacé par du mécontentement alors qu'un autre murmure échappait au jeune Okumura :

- Amaimon-nii-chan …

La colère l'envahit et il serra les poings. Il aurait vraiment dû l'avoir en premier. Cette dévotion dont il faisait preuve sans s'en rendre compte irritait au plus au point le Prince du Géhenne. Il sentait le monstre de la jalousie s'infiltrer en lui. Il creusa son nid au fond de son cœur et commença à gronder sourdement. Sytry avait une grande envie de voir couler le sang de son frère, tandis que le plus jeune regarderait et comprendrait enfin qu'il était beaucoup mieux qu'Amaimon. Il pouvait presque voir ce regard empli d'admiration, de soumission et d'ardeur amoureuse à son égard. Un sourire béat s'afficha sur ses lèvres fines. Il sentit sous ses doigts, perdus dans les mèches douces et soyeuses de Rin, que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. S'il se fiait à l'air dérangé que le petit démon arborait. Et en effet, quelques instants après, l'Okumura commença à s'agiter avant d'ouvrir ses yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait. Il bailla avant qu'un grand sourire n'éclaire son visage au plus grand étonnement de Sytry. Mais lentement, le jeune mineur émergea de sa demi-conscience et c'est la tristesse et la lassitude qui remplacèrent sa joie éphémère. Curieux, le démon lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait sourire ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répondit-il avec hargne

- Je m'intéresse de savoir ce qui pourrait te faire heureux alors que tu es triste.

Rin soupira bruyamment et il se redressa. Il s'assit contre le mur et baissa la tête. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne soit rompu encore une fois par le cadet lorsqu'il releva la tête et planta son regard océan dans celui fait d'or de son homologue :

- Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'étais de retour chez moi. J'ai rêvé que rien ne s'était produit, que j'étais encore un Esquire en formation, que je me chamaillai avec mes camarades, que je riais avec eux, bref, quand j'étais insouciant et que je rêvais de pouvoir tuer Satan, sans arrière-pensées vis-à-vis de mon avenir.

Il ne vit pas Sytry se tendre alors qu'il se rappelait avec nostalgie de cette période de sa vie :

- Et en me réveillant, je suis de retour dans cette horrible réalité où je suis sur le point de donner naissance à un enfant non désiré, où j'ai été enlevé par un démon qui veut me forcer à devenir son amant, où je suis traquer par le monde entier pour qu'on me massacre pour ce que je suis et où je ne revivrais jamais ces moments de bonheur parce que toutes les personnes que j'aime m'ont trahis et vendu au Vatican.

Un rire tonitruant échappa à Sytry. L'incompréhension envahit le jeune Esquire et il se vexa que son homologue se moque aussi méchamment de lui. De son côté, le Prince du Géhenne ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux et il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. IL finit par se calmer lorsqu'il vit l'air blessé qu'arborait son cadet. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit d'abord saccadée avant qu'elle ne retrouve un rythme plus calme. Il affichait toujours un sourire amusé qui ne cessa pas de renfrogner un peu plus encore le jeune Okumura. L'autre lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner, renforçant l'amusement du démon :

- Je savais que je n'aurai pas du te confier mes états-d'âme, maudit démon

- Allons, Allons, désolé d'avoir ri, ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ou tes sentiments, c'est juste que ta naïveté est si touchante que c'est adorable.

- Adorable ? s'indigna le plus jeune, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis naïf …

- Oui tu es trop mignon, et tu es naïf d'avoir cru Méphisto. C'était un mensonge tissé par Amai pour que tu t'enfuies de l'académie et qu'il puisse te récupérer sans faire d'histoire. En réalité, une seule personne t'a trahit, je crois que tu l'appelles Konekomaru

- Quoi ? chuchota Rin, refusant d'y croire

- Exactement. Amaimon t'a menti pour que tu te détournes de tes amis. Je ne connais pas ses motivations pour en arriver à un tel stratagème pour te faire tomber dans ses filets, mais c'est la vérité. Il a demandé à Méphisto de te mentir pour que lui puisse venir te chercher sans qu'il n'y ait de combat avec tes amis exorcistes.

Rin n'en revenait pas. Toute cette histoire de trahison était fausse ? Enfin … pas totalement puisque c'était Konekomaru qui l'avait dénoncé … Un petit pincement au cœur se fit sentir en lui alors qu'il repensait au jeune homme timide qu'il connaissait. Il avait sûrement eu peur en sachant la vérité sur sa grossesse miraculeuse. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, lui aussi avait eu peur, lui aussi avait pensé qu'il était véritablement un monstre … Il se remémora Amaimon et son plan diabolique … Il avait tout orchestré pour le récupérer, donc lui aussi savait qu'il était enceint, il n'était pas idiot pour ne pas avoir compris qui était le géniteur … Mais un doute subsistait. Et si Sytry lui avait raconté cette histoire pour gagner sa confiance ? Rin fronça les sourcils.

« Après tout, pensa-t-il, je me suis déjà fait manipuler une fois, pourquoi ça ne recommencerait pas ? »

Il regarda le Prince du Géhenne dans les yeux et s'exprima :

- Je ne te crois pas

Le suppôt de Satan soupira avant de répondre :

- Tu es d'accord avec moi pour dire que tous tes amis étaient prêts à te soutenir malgré le fait qu'ils aient appris ta grossesse ? Alors pourquoi se seraient-ils tout d'un coup retourner contre toi ?

Rin pensa très fort qu'il marquait un point. Ses amis n'étaient pas du genre à dire des promesses qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de tenir. Une chose dérangea sérieusement l'Okumura dans les propos de Sytry … Comment connaissait-il autant de détails sur le jour où ils avaient tous, y compris lui, découvert sa grossesse mystique ? Il se figea et regarda avec méfiance l'autre :

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Sourit l'autre

- Tous ces détails … comment les connais-tu ? Tu m'espionnes depuis quand ?

Il obtint pour réponse un sourire mystérieux et un :

- J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés

Yukio pénétra dans la classe des Esquire dont il avait la charge. Ils étaient tous réunis, excepté Konekomaru évidemment. Ils affichaient tous une mine sombre et défaitiste. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que Rin se fasse enlevé juste sous leurs yeux et par un autre ennemi qu'Amaimon ou le Vatican. Ils devaient le retrouver coûte que coûte, c'était le but de cette réunion. Ils avaient prévu d'organiser des recherches persévérantes, ambitieuses et discrètes pour ne pas alerter le Vatican sur leurs mouvements actuels et sur leur évolution. Malgré le fait que les troupes religieuses se soient retirées, Yukio et Shura n'étaient pas dupes, ils n'étaient pas assez idiots pour croire qu'ils étaient de nouveaux en paix. Les deux exorcistes savaient qu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés après avoir « omis » de parler de la grossesse de Rin, « le fils de Satan qu'ils rêvaient d'exterminer au moindre faux-pas ». Et même maintenant qu'il avait disparu, les factions du Vatican ne laisseraient pas échapper une occasion de découvrir par leur intermédiaire où se trouvait Rin. Ils pourraient envoyer toute une armée pour l'exécuter de manière intransigeante et sadique.

Yukio grimpa sur son estrade et observa tour à tour les visages de ses élèves/amis. Shima semblait sur le point de pleurer alors que Shiemi avait déjà craqué depuis longtemps, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Bon restait impassible et semblait plus dangereux que jamais tellement sa mine était sombre. La jeune fille aux cheveux mauve restait égale à elle-même mais semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe et de son arrogance pour laisser transparaître une mine inquiète. Shura tapait du pied, sa nervosité et son irritation semblaient jaillir en vague hors de son corps, ne rassurant personne.

- Très bien, commença le jeune senseï, nous allons organiser des équipes de recherches. Depuis que Rin a été enlevé – il fit une grimace désagréable en prononçant ces mots – il ne s'est passé que quelques heures. Sachant que Rin était évanoui dans les bras de son ravisseur, cela veut dire qu'ils se trouvent tous deux dans un rayon de cent kilomètres autour de l'académie. Privilégiez les zones isolées pour vos recherches. S'il s'est réveillé, il va forcément attirer l'attention avec ses cris, il va sûrement choisir de se cacher dans un lieu tranquille, loin de toutes agglomérations. Nous allons couvrir un rayon de dix-huit kilomètres chacun, soit trente-six kilomètres par groupe de deux. Préparez-vous et n'oubliez pas, si vous découvrez leur planque, n'attaquez pas seuls. Vous avez tous vus de quelle manière le combat fut époustouflant ? Nous ne savons pas qui entre Sytry et Amaimon a gagné ce combat de titans, mais deux choses sont sûres : Rin est entre les mains de l'un d'eux et attaquer seul serait du suicide.

Il se tut, tandis que tous l'approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Il les répartit sur les différentes zones à couvrir et par équipe de deux, et chacun d'eux se mit en route vers leurs dortoirs pour se préparer. Yukio, quant à lui, rentra dans son dortoir maintenant désert de toute vie. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les affaires éparpillées de son frère. Il s'approcha du lit où il s'allongea. L'odeur du shampoing aux fraises qu'utilisait Rin recouvrait l'oreiller du lit et empli les narines du jumeau Okumura. Il ferma les yeux et il imagina le visage souriant de son frère. Il serra les poings, froissant les draps, et des larmes de frustrations lui échappèrent. Il sanglota pendant plusieurs minutes, répétant inlassablement :

- Pardon, Ni-san, au final … Il semblerait que je ne parvienne pas à te protéger, pardon Shiro, mon père, je n'ai pas réussi à respecter ma promesse …

Et pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, Yukio Okumura laissa sa vulnérabilité et sa faiblesse intérieure prendre le dessus sur lui et se révéler au monde. A peu près vingt minutes plus tard, il ressortit de sa chambre, le regard brillant d'une détermination flamboyante et requinquée. Il était muni du sabre de son frère, et ses armes reposaient à sa ceinture, prêtes à être dégainées. Il sortit du bâtiment et leva les yeux vers le ciel orangé de l'aurore qui s'étendait au-dessus de sa tête. Une bourrasque de vent s'éleva, faisant fouetter son manteau et virevolter ses cheveux. Il chuchota :

- Veillez sur lui, mon père, protégez-le, je le retrouverai, je vous le promets

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'élança vers sa recherche. Le vent devint plus violent, et son manteau claquait dans le silence environnant, comme le gong d'une nouvelle aventure.

* * *

- Des talents cachés ? répéta Rin

- Je t'observe depuis longtemps, petit démon, et je dois dire que depuis qu'Amai t'a enlevé, tu es devenu encore plus intéressant que tu ne l'étais déjà avant, mais ce qui m'a réellement décidé à t'enlever, c'est lorsque j'ai découvert ta grossesse.

C'est ainsi que l'adolescent réalisa qu'il était épié depuis plusieurs mois à son insu. Jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Une sueur froide passa dans son cou alors qu'il pensait que depuis tous ces mois, il avait été espionné dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Que veux-tu réellement ? Quels sont tes projets ? On n'observe pas une personne pendant tout ce temps pour rien !

- Pourquoi te les révèlerais-je ? sourit-il faussement, je n'y gagne rien et ça ne serait pas bénéfique pour moi de révéler mon jeu avant que la partie ne soit vraiment en ma complète faveur.

- Tu me les révèlerais … Parce que je te le demande ? tenta-t-il, incertain

Sytry ria de bon cœur et reposa ses yeux dorés sur lui. Il lui fit un sourire candide qui, apparemment, eut beaucoup d'effet sur l'aîné puisqu'il soupira avant de lui répondre :

- Je ferai tout pour tes beaux yeux, petit démon.

Le dit petit démon se sentit gêné par ce compliment. Personne avant lui n'avait jouer le jeu de la séduction avec lui, et c'était très étrange … D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un homme …

- Très bien, reprit-il sans prendre en compte les émois intérieurs de Rin, au départ, j'étais curieux de te rencontrer. On ne parle que de toi dans le Géhenne, ça m'a étonné. Alors je suis venu t'espionner et je ne t'ai rien trouvé d'exceptionnel, je ne voyais pas pourquoi notre père voulait absolument que tu reviennes dans le Géhenne … Puis, avec les dernières péripéties, j'ai compris, et je t'ai tout de suite voulu.

- …

- Bah quoi ?

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça « c'est tout » ?

- Bah … je savais que tu me voulais …

- Ah bon ?

- … Oui …

- Bah alors, pourquoi tu me repose la question ?

- Mais j'imaginais qu'il y avait encore une autre raison qui te poussait à agir ! Je veux dire, tu n'as rien fait pendant tous ces mois et d'un coup tu décides d'agir !

- Bah … non, j'ai pas d'autres motivations, je te veux, point à la ligne.

Rin en resta sur le cul. Lui qui pensait que d'autres desseins guidaient Sytry, il s'était trompé. Pourtant, son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé et la phrase de Sytry était dite avec trop de désintérêt pour qu'il soit sincère. On ne choisit pas du jour au lendemain d'agir soudainement, sans avoir une raison valable. S'il l'observait depuis tout ce temps, il avait eu des milliers d'autres occasions de l'enlever sans faire d'histoire … Il ne répondit rien, mais il ne fut pas dupe, et il se garda bien de le lui dire.

* * *

Le concile du Vatican s'était réuni pour une cellule exceptionnelle mise en place de toute urgence. La plupart des dirigeants et haut-gradés qui composaient cette Assemblée de religieux ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ils avaient été réunis, mais vu l'atmosphère tendue et stressante qui régnait au sein du lieu, il y avait sérieusement de quoi s'affoler et s'inquiéter. Un brouhaha énorme se répercutait sur les murs de l'amphithéâtre. Lorsqu'Angel pénétra dans le lieu en poussant les deux grandes portes principales, le silence se fit automatiquement. Le blond lança un regard circulaire à toute la salle, dévisageant chaque membre de ses yeux perçants. Il s'avança. Le bruit de ses bottes qui claquaient sur le sol était le seul bruit audible de la salle emplie d'individus avides de connaître la raison de cette réunion soudaine. Il monta sur l'estrade au centre de la salle et s'exprima :

- Nous avons découvert, il y a quelques heures, que le bâtard de Satan était enceint …

Des cris scandalisés retentirent dans toute la salle, tous grondaient. Certains répétaient « ce sale démon, c'est un monstre » ou bien « nous aurions dû l'occire il y a longtemps déjà » et aussi « c'est catastrophique, c'est une malédiction ! ». D'autres, plus réfléchis, s'insurgèrent sur le fait qu'ils n'aient pas été prévenu avant et demandaient comment cela avait-il pu se produire à leur insu. Et d'autres encore cherchaient à savoir comment avait-il pu physiquement réussi à créer la vie et qui pouvait être le géniteur. Angel répondit à la dernière question :

- Nous avons la certitude que le père est Amaimon, l'un des huit princes du Géhenne, le roi de la terre.

Le choc que ressentirent les anciens les laissa pantois et silencieux. Ils fixaient tous le Paladin comme si celui-ci allait leur annoncer que ça n'était qu'une farce. Bien entendu, ils savaient avec absolutisme qu'Angel n'était pas du genre à faire de l'humour, surtout sur un sujet aussi scandalisant et blasphématoire. Soudain, une explosion de voix se fit entendre, provenant d'un homme à la figure rouge et au ventre bedonnant :

- Et pourquoi ce bâtard est-il encore en vie ? Il porte un monstre en son sein, tout comme lui en est un d'ailleurs ! Le monde se porterait tellement mieux sans cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête ! Pourquoi ne nous rapportez-vous pas sa tête ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a été enlevé, annonça-t-il d'une voix sourde et excédée.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Une autre voix, provenant de l'ombre, plus forte que celles des autres, demanda à son tour :

- Par Amaimon lui-même ?

Le silence se fit, l'ensemble de l'assemblée attendait une réponse du blondin qui soupira en secouant négativement la tête avant de s'expliquer :

- Amaimon a, en effet, essayé de l'enlever, mais il a échoué et a été vaincu par Sytry, une autre prince du Géhenne, qui est le véritable kidnappeur du gamin et qui l'a actuellement en sa possession.

Un cri de stupeur général retentit dans le lieu avant que tous ne s'expriment en même temps, ne laissant plus au Paladin présent de parler. Ils étaient complètement paniqués à l'idée que deux démons, aussi surpuissants que l'était les membres de la famille royale démoniaque, soient aujourd'hui dans leur monde.

- Nous devons intervenir rapidement et retrouver ce monstre pour l'éliminer ! s'écria une voix

Tous furent d'accord avec ces paroles pourtant cruelles. Angel haussa la voix pour couvrir celles bourdonnantes des membres du concile :

- En effet, membres du conseil, je partage votre avis, c'est pour cela que j'aimerai obtenir l'approbation de votre personne pour avoir le droit de mener des troupes de plus grandes envergures que celle déjà sous mon commandement. Ils pourraient être n'importe où, de plus, nous aurons à affronter l'un des plus puissants démons existants, qui a réussi à vaincre Amaimon en quelques minutes à peine. Nous devons redoubler de force et d'intelligence pour parvenir à nos fins pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité face à cette hérésie venue du Géhenne.

- Avons-nous découvert où ils se cachaient ? questionna une voix

- Comme je le disais, pas encore, mais nous avons mis sous surveillance les amis du gamin, car eux aussi sont actuellement à sa recherche, ainsi, s'ils obtiennent des informations, nous les obtiendrions nous aussi par l'intermédiaire de mon espion.

- Pourquoi faire filer ses misérables ?

- Ils nous ont cachés pendant ces trois derniers mois que le jeune enfant de Satan a eu une aventure prohibée par l'église avec son propre demi-frère – si l'on considère leur lien de parenté par le père - et qu'il en est tombé enceint ! J'ai quelques doutes sur leur loyauté quant à cette affaire …

L'un des anciens présidant la séance se leva de son siège finement sculpté pour s'avancer vers son balcon. Une fois à la lumière de tous, les membres de l'Assemblée se tournèrent vers lui, attendant d'entendre sa décision :

- Nous vous octroyons des troupes supplémentaires à votre service, faites vite. Il ne faut, en aucun cas, que cet enfant satanique vienne au monde. Nous aurions du exterminer le fils de Satan à cette époque, mais Shiro est intervenu en sa faveur et l'a protégé et élevé … Voilà où ça nous a mené ! Nous ne referons pas la même erreur cette fois-ci …

Il se stoppa dans ses propos pour regarder toute la salle tenue en haleine. Chaque individu semblait pendu à ses lèvres. Il retourna son regard tranchant et glacial vers celui d'Angel qui ne cilla pas lorsqu'il lui ordonna :

- Exterminez moi cette abomination.

* * *

**Et voilà ! A suivre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! ;) Si vous l'avez aimer (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part par Reviews ! :D**

**Je réalise un sondage pour le prochain chapitre :**

**Etes-vous pour ou contre un Lemon Sytry/Rin pour le prochain chapitre ?**

**Veuillez me faire part de votre réponse par Review ou par PM ;) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, car c'est la majorité qui l'emporte ! ;)**

**Amitié de Saku-chan ^/_\^**


	6. Solitude et Indices

**Voici le chapitre 6 ! Avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous remercier d'avoir prit la peine de voter et de m'avoir donner vos différents avis sur la question ! Ils ont été très intéressant à lire et je dois dire que les arguments contre était assez saisissant x) Il est maintenant l'heure de donner le résultat des votes ! **

**Pour : 41,2% (7 votes sur 17)**

**Contre : 58,8% (10 votes sur 17)**

**La majorité a parlé ... Donc pas de Lemon Sytry/Rin de prévu ! Désolée pour ceux qui y tenait ... Mais je vous promets un Lemon juteux dans les chapitres à venir ... Je n'en dirais pas plus ;)**

**Merci à vous tous, à ceux qui m'ont également laisser des PM et merci à tous les reviewers ! Je vous aime !**

**Mais j****e ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps, voici le chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Solitude et Indices**

Deux mois passèrent, interminables, longs et déprimants. Sytry tentait tant bien que mal d'adapter Rin à cette nouvelle situation. Il le traitait comme un roi, à l'écoute de chacune de ses envies loufoques que lui provoquaient ses hormones. Il répondait à tous ses besoins sans jamais s'énerver. Il était aimable et essayait de détendre et d'habituer au mieux l'adolescent à sa présence à ses côtés. Mais le jeune homme était toujours aussi méfiant et il refusait catégoriquement qu'il le touche de quelques manières que ce soit.

Son refus venait du fait que l'Okumura savait à quel point, sous ses airs gentillets, le Prince se retenait de lui sauter dessus. Au début, chaque frôlement entre eux semblait attiser un feu de luxure à l'intérieur du démon et cette flamme ne cessait de grandir, il le sentait et la voyait. Et peu importait combien le majeur la combattait, il finirait par perdre. Un jour, Rin eut réellement peur que l'autre ne l'agresse. Alors qu'il se douchait, après avoir été libéré de sa chaîne par son geôlier, ce dernier entra dans la salle de bain. Le regard qu'il lui lança était empli de luxure et il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres tout en scrutant avec beaucoup d'attention, de désir et d'appétit le corps opalin du plus jeune. Il avait une vision plus que panoramique sur le ventre parfaitement et magnifiquement bombé qui l'excitait encore davantage à l'idée de le prendre dans cet état. Mais ce corps d'Apollon féminisé fut instantanément recouvert et il fut foudroyer du regard bien que la peur tiraillait l'estomac du dévêtu. Remarquant sa mine, Sytry avait un effort considérable en se détournant de cette vision paradisiaque qui aurait damné un saint. Depuis ce jour, le mineur avait été direct et sans équivoque et à chaque fois que l'autre tentait d'entrer en contact avec n'importe quel partie de son corps –pas qu'il puisse en toucher énormément avant cela – il lui tapait sèchement la main, ou bien le repoussait énergiquement.

Cette situation peinait grandement le Prince qui était de plus en plus avide de pouvoir le toucher et le sentir contre lui. Il assistait à la transformation physique de Rin chaque jour, dont le ventre était fièrement arrondi et ne laissait plus de place à l'ambigüité pour son cinquième mois de grossesse. Cette vision si tendre, bien que contraignante pour le jeune homme, lui donnait encore plus envie de ravir l'Okumura. Certes, cette obstination qu'avait le plus jeune à prohiber leurs contacts l'avaient quelque peu refroidi. Mais plus il était en sa présence, plus il devenait dur de résister à la tentation. Son odeur enivrante, son visage angélique, candide et innocent, sa carrure frêle qui lui donnait envie de le protéger dans le creux de ses bras … Tout cela allait le rendre fou de désir de pouvoir enfin l'allonger entre ses draps pour lui faire ressentir des plaisirs inimaginables avec toute l'ardeur qu'il possédait. Mais Sytry parvenait encore à se résonner, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait le lier à lui qu'une fois l'enfant né, et il savait clairement que le jeune enceint ne le laisserait jamais lui faire l'amour dans l'état actuel des choses.

* * *

Un soir, Sytry dû sortir de leur planque pour aller chercher de quoi les nourrir. Rin, enchaîné au mur, le regardait partir avec soulagement. Il passa de sa position assise, dos conte le mur, à celle de coucher sur son petit lit. Comme à peu près à chaque fois qu'il était seul dans la bâtisse, il tenta vainement d'arracher la chaîne du mur, bien qu'avec son ventre qui grandissait de jour en jour, cela devenait plus dur. C'était devenu une habitude aussi inutile que primordiale car c'était le dernier espoir que Rin avait de s'en sortir seul. Il s'était fait une raison ces deux derniers mois que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Cette constatation faisait énormément souffrir l'adolescent qui crevait littéralement de revoir les personnes qu'il aimait. Ce soir-là, le jeune mineur craqua pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il s'acharna comme un beau diable sans parvenir à décrocher l'anneau encastré dans le mur. Il hurla, son désespoir prenant le dessus sur le reste et les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage qu'il enfouit dans son oreiller.

Maudites hormones ! Il se sentait si misérable de se laisser aller de cette manière. Il n'était pas une putain de pleurnicharde ! Que dirait Yukio en le voyant dans cet état ? Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur ses traits. Voilà qu'il devait retourner le couteau dans la plaie en pensant à ce frère qu'il aimait à en mourir. Son visage s'imposa à son esprit, un sourire heureux s'étalait sur sa face. Shiro était là avec lui, et il souriait également, une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Bon les rejoignit, une mine confiante prédominant sur son visage. Suivit de tous ses amis qui riaient et qui lui faisaient des grands signes de mains pour qu'il les rejoigne à son tour. Son cœur se contracta dans sa poitrine. Un peu à l'écart, Amaimon le regardait lui aussi. Il lui lançait un regard et un sourire aimant, et il lui tendit une main pour qu'il la prenne. Il tenta de l'attraper mais elle disparut avant qu'il ne puisse la saisir. Les visages des personnes aimées s'estompèrent peu à peu, ne laissant qu'un trou béant de solitude dans son cœur.

Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Rin souhaitait ne jamais avoir vu le jour. La vie de tous aurait tellement été plus simple sans lui sur cette Terre. Et il n'aurait jamais autant souffert de l'absence de ses amis à ses côtés. Certes, il avait été rassuré en sachant que ceux-ci ne l'avait pas trahi, ni encore moins abandonné, mais il souhaitait ardemment que ce ne soit pas Sytry qu'il verrait rentrer dans la chambre tout à l'heure. Il savait pourtant que les chances qu'on le retrouve étaient minimes, voire nulles, mais c'était une sorte de rêve éveillé qu'il le maintenait et l'empêchait de sombrer dans la dépression.

Il imaginait parfaitement Bon pénétrer dans le lieu en catastrophe, complètement essoufflé, observant avec prudence et joie le lieu. Il imaginait la surprise et le soulagement qui envahiraient ses traits en le voyant sur le lit. Il ria de bon cœur dans ses sanglots en l'imaginant se précipiter vers lui et le bombarder de question tout en le libérant, comme une véritable mère poule.

Il entendit le cliquetis soudain de la porte qui s'ouvre. Pris de panique, il essuya parfaitement ses larmes et fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre lui pose de questions. Il allait encore essayer de le consoler alors qu'il détestait toutes les actions gentillettes venant de lui, comme s'il était un amant qui se préoccupait de son bien-être.

* * *

Sytry entra très vite dans la chambre. Les nouvelles qu'il avait apprises lors de sa chasse aux provisions ne lui avait pas du tout plût. Il avait visité un démon qui travaillait pour lui et qui lui avait appris que des rumeurs couraient selon lesquelles Amaimon retournait ciel et terre parmi les démons vivants en Assiah pour retrouver son compagnon. D'après les dernières nouvelles, ses recherches le menaient tout doucement jusqu'à l'endroit où ils résidaient, lui et Rin. Il était, bien entendu, hors de question que son frère remette la main sur le jeune mineur. Ils auraient à bouger rapidement. Mais avec l'état physique de Rin, ils attireraient tout de suite l'attention. De plus, l'esprit rebelle du plus jeune n'avait pas encore été complètement annihilé, il tenterait donc de s'enfuir à chaque occasion qui se présenterait si jamais ils voyageaient. Le mieux ç faire, pour le moment, était de ne pas bouger et d'attendre. La panique et la précipitation ne ferait qu'ameuter un peu plus Amaimon et le combat qui semblait inévitable se produirait un peu plus vite. Le Prince soupira d'avance à la confrontation à venir. Certes, la dernière fois, il l'avait écrasé aisément, mais cette fois-ci, il était convaincu que son cher frère s'était bien préparé à l'affronter. C'était si ennuyant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement renoncer à lui ? Sans doute parce qu'une fois qu'on a goûté un joyau pareil, il était dur de s'en défaire … Encore une fois, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir pris avant … Mais il avait à l'époque reçu l'ordre de ne pas bouger et d'observer.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il rentra, un peu calmé à l'idée de retrouver son mignon petit démon. Lorsqu'il le découvrit, allongé sur sa couche, les jambes repliées, les bras juste devant son visage pour le lui cacher. Sytry sût dès cet instant que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'odeur du sel emplissait la pièce et il pouvait clairement voir les petites tâches d'eau sur les couvertures de Rin. Il lâcha ses paquets et s'avança vers le plus jeune. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et feignait le sommeil. Mais le Prince n'était pas dupe. Sa respiration était trop rapide, et ses pupilles, cachées par ses paupières étaient immobiles. Il ne pouvait donc pas dormir. Il s'assit à côté de lui, rejeta ses propres cheveux vers l'arrière pour les attacher en queue de cheval. Une fois fait, il profita de l'immobilité de l'autre pour lui caresser les cheveux. Le contact l'électrisa autant qu'il raidit son homologue qui continua à feindre le repos. Pris d'une fougue nouvelle, Sytry laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus sur lui et il s'allongea de tout son long à côté de l' « endormi ». Il le prit dans ses bras, le collant le plus près possible à lui et il posa sa tête sur celle du cadet, qui, réalisant les actions de l'autre, cessa son jeu d'acteur et commença à gigoter vigoureusement pour sortir de l'étreinte insupportable que l'autre lui offrait. Il ne se rendait apparemment pas compte que ses gigotements attisaient encore plus le désir, si longtemps refoulé, du Prince qui avait complètement perdu la raison. Il respira profondément l'odeur de peur et de soumission que l'Okumura dégageait. Celui-ci panique d'autant plus en remarquant que l'autre resserra son emprise.

Il pleura à nouveau lorsqu'il sentit les grandes mains de l'autre qui commençaient à explorer son corps. Sytry lui lécha ses larmes, à la manière d'Amaimon, le soir où il avait perdu sa virginité. Il le touchait indécemment, passant sous son chandail et il ne pouvait que se sentir dégoûté par cela. Le plus vieux l'embrassait délicatement sur les joues. Il tentait de lui résister, il le frappait, mais ses poings semblaient minuscules et inoffensifs contre le torse du Prince qui ne prenait pas en compte sa résistance. Il sanglotait :

- Stop … a-arrête, je ne veux pas … je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas … je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça…

Il se sentait tellement vulnérable et pitoyable, réduit à mendier comme une pauvre petite chose sans défense.

- Chut, Otoutô, chuchota-t-il d'une voix légèrement plus grave, je suis là

Cette phrase fut un déclic pour Rin. Il se souvint alors de tout, aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Et la phrase prononcée par Sytry se calqua parfaitement à celle d'Amaimon cette fameuse nuit. Il se souvint soudainement de tout. Toutes les mimiques tendres qu'il avait eu envers lui pour tenter de le rassurer. Sa voix, douce comme une brise, était empli d'amour qui lui promettait que tout irait bien. Toutes les sensations indescriptibles qu'il avait senti et ressenti … Il s'en rendait compte à présent … Il avait été si aveugle tout ce temps … Toute la fougue avec laquelle il avait repoussé ses sentiments … L'ardeur avec laquelle il repoussait Sytry qui ne le maltraitait pourtant pas … Il comprenait tout à présent. Cette fameuse nuit dans l'église … Quelque chose avait changé en lui vis-à-vis d'Amaimon. Et c'est cette chose qui allait l'aider à résister de toute son âme à Sytry. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre que son compagnon le toucher de cette manière ! Il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve et s'il ne parvenait pas à se défendre lui-même, comment pourrait-il protéger son enfant à naître ? Il sentait les mains qui serpentaient autour de son ventre et il commença à suffoquer. NON ! Il ne toucherait pas à son bébé ! C'est sur cette dernière pensée que commença sa décadence.

Le Prince était agréablement surpris que le jeune soumis entre ses bras, cesse finalement de le combattre. Il était, par contre, rester entièrement passif. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il retira la chemise parfaitement blanche que portait l'Okumura aujourd'hui. Il fut émerveillé pas la beauté blanchâtre qui s'étendait devant lui. Il effleura de ses doigts l'épiderme qui se couvrit de frissons à son passage. La bosse du bébé était révélée au monde. Il était vulnérable et pourtant si bien protégé à l'intérieur des chairs de l'adolescent… Il posa sa main sur le ventre proéminent et il put sentir pleinement la vie qui grandissait et toute la puissance qu'il promettait d'avoir. Son instinct lui ordonnait d'arracher cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien du ventre de Rin et d'ensuite le prendre violemment toute la nuit pour être sûr d'effacer toute trace infâme de son frère à l'intérieur de lui… Mais il ne pouvait blesser ce bébé … Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait tout en continuant de caresser l'estomac bombé du plus jeune, une chose étrange commença à se produire, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. La peau sous ses doigts se réchauffait considérablement à chacun de ses passages. Il leva la tête vers Rin qui avait à présent les yeux rouges sang entourant ses iris azurées. Ses oreilles humaines s'étaient profusément allongées, se transformant en oreilles de démon et il grogna sauvagement sur lui, révélant ses crocs aiguisés. Avant que Sytry ne réalise complètement ce qui se produisait, il fut soudainement rejeté vers l'arrière par une puissante force qui l'envoya s'écraser contre la porte. Lorsqu'il se releva, il aperçut Rin, debout, libéré de son entrave à la cheville, des flammes bleues d'une rare intensité rayonnaient, dangereuses, autour de lui. Sytry avait enfin la chance de voir ses pouvoirs de près. Le petit démon caressait tendrement son ventre, et il releva un regard furieux vers lui. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus aucune raison, seul subsistait une bête sauvage en lui, qui était très énervée contre lui. Le Prince était émerveillé par tant de puissance, enfermé dans un corps qui semblait si frêle en apparence. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse quand il le vit s'élancer très rapidement vers lui pour l'attaquer.

* * *

Yukio soupira une nouvelle fois. Deux mois s'était écoulés depuis l'enlèvement de son et ils n'avaient eu aucunes nouvelles. Pas la moindre information, pas le moindre indice qui pourraient faire avancer leurs recherches. Il se baladait dans un petit village d'à peine 600 habitants. Ceux-ci l'observaient avec curiosité et méfiance. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'allure d'un gentil citadin venu prendre quelques jours de congé à la campagne… Il se dirigea, à pas pressés, vers l'hôtel où il résidait. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa chambre, il fut tout de suite agressé par une petite forme qu'il reconnut comme étant Kuro. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard plein d'espoir qu'il brisa en hochant négativement la tête. Il se souvint soudainement de la rencontre fortuite qui les avait poussés à voyager ensemble.

**Début du Flash-Back**

Depuis quelques jours, il arpentait les sentiers sinueux de la campagne avec l'aide d'une voiture de fonction que lui avaient « prêté » les exorcistes du centre. Ou plus exactement … Shura lui avait ramené les clés, lui assurant avec un grand sourire, qu'il n'y avait aucune entourloupe et que tout était en règle. Pourtant, en conduisant, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle avait omis de lui révéler un détail, comme par exemple, comment et par quel moyen les avait-elle convaincu si rapidement.

Il balaya ses pensées d'un mouvement de la tête et se concentra sur la route. Il devait aller examiner un petit village, pas très éloigné de l'académie, mais perdu dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Il commençait à voir la cime des toits du petit village en question quand il décida de se garer sur le bas-côté, à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée du bourg. Alors qu'il coupait le moteur et s'apprêtait à descendre du véhicule, il perçut très clairement un bruit de ronronnement provenant de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour se mettre à genoux sur le siège conducteur, dos au volant. Il se pencha par-dessus l'espace que créait l'accoudoir entre le fauteuil conducteur et passager pour apercevoir une petite boule de poil roulée en boule et qui dormait paisiblement, presque entièrement caché sous son siège. Sa patte antérieure droite était bandée jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, tandis qu'un bandage lui recouvrait totalement le sommet de son crâne. Il avait salement été amoché lors de l'enlèvement de Rin… Méphisto leur avait révélé, après en avoir discuté avec le félin, qu'il avait tenté de sauver son maître des griffes de Sytry mais que le propre familier de celui-ci l'avait maîtrisé et bien achevé avant d'être renvoyé d'où il venait.

Il observa tendrement le Nekotama avant de soupirer et de le réveiller pour lui demander des explications sur sa présence « cachée » dans le véhicule. Le chat remua dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir ses pupilles. Il se figea alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été découvert puis, il tourna son regard vers celui azuré de l'Exorciste. L'humanoïde soupira devant l'air coupable du chat :

- Kuro, que fais-tu là ?

Il baissa la tête pour regarder ses pattes. Yukio secoua la tête, il était impossible pour lui de comprendre le félidé comme Rin le faisait, mais il savait qu'en revanche, le chat le comprenait et c'était un bon début. Il se leva de sa position, s'étira paresseusement avant de bondir sur la banquette arrière où siégeaient les affaires de l'Exorciste ainsi que le sabre de son frère. Suivant le petit félin du regard, il comprit au moment où la boule de poil se frotta au fourreau du sabre que lui aussi était en quête de l'Okumura disparu. Il attrapa l'objet qui manqua de tomber et souffla bruyamment pour la énième fois :

- Je devrais te ramener au centre de soin vu ton état … songea-t-il à haute voix.

La réponse qu'il reçut du chat fut claire : il feula, menaçant, et semblait être prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il ne fallait pas avoir un QI de 200 pour comprendre que l'animal refusait catégoriquement cette option. Yukio fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

- Tu es blessé. Partir à la recherche de Rin dans cet état ne va faire qu'aggraver les choses …

Apparemment, tenté de le résonner sur sa santé n'avait pas marché puisque maintenant, le félin avait le poil hérissé et ses deux queues fouettaient furieusement l'air. Il se résigna donc, n'ayant pas spécialement l'envie de se battre contre un chat … Surtout lorsque celui-ci pouvait atteindre 2 m 50 au garrot en quelques secondes à peine …

- D'accord … Tu as gagné … Mais je te ramène une fois mon exploration fini !

Le chat ronronna, satisfait d'être parvenu à ses fins. Ils descendirent ensemble de l'automobile et partirent en quête d'indices qui pourrait leur indiquer où Rin était retenu prisonnier.

** Fin du Flash-Back**

Malheureusement, aujourd'hui encore, Yukio n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser du félin qui s'était très bien remis de ses blessures mais qui disparaissait mystérieusement à chaque fois qu'il tentait de le capturer pour le remettre à l'académie, et il réapparaissait toujours pendant qu'il était en recherche.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau qu'il mit dans son placard. Il se déshabilla, mettant son linge dans le panier aux vêtements sales, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

Kuro le regardait faire discrètement tandis qu'il s'installait sur le bout du lit. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, bercé par le bruit des clapotis de l'eau de la douche. Soudain, il ressentit une explosion d'une puissance démoniaque familière, venant du placard. Méfiant, il descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la penderie. D'un coup de patte habile, il parvint à faire coulisser la petite cloison. Il observa l'unique objet présent parmi les vêtements étendus : le sabre de Rin. La puissance que dégageait l'épée à travers son fourreau était chaude et réconfortante, comme si les pouvoirs contenus dans l'épée reconnaissaient le chat comme un ami. La chaleur douce et rassurante envahit le félin. Quelque part, son maître utilisait sa magie et cela sans avoir déloger le sort qui emprisonnait ses pouvoirs dans la lame ! Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. L'adversaire de l'Okumura aurait du fil à retordre.

* * *

Sytry évita de peu le coup de poing surpuissant de Rin. Celui-ci alla se ficher dans la terre meuble du sol. Le Prince avait de justesse, réussit à faire sortir l'Okumura de l'hôtel délabré qui les abritait avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le détruire complètement. En l'emportant hors de la zone de l'habitation précaire, il avait essayé de le raisonner, mais rien n'y faisait. Le jeune homme avait perdu le contrôle de ses facultés et était devenu incontrôlable. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir davantage, l'adolescent, aidé d'une vitesse décuplée, passa derrière lui et tenta de lui briser le dos d'un coup de pied qui fouetta l'air. D'une impulsion, le démon parvint de justesse à esquiver le coup qui l'aurait sûrement laissé tétraplégique. Il se mordit les lèvres, cherchant une solution adéquate pour éviter à la fois Rin et le bébé. Une boule de feu lui arriva dessus. Il sauta sur le côté pour la déjouer, mais il n'avait pas vu la deuxième et il se la prit de plein fouet. Il fut propulsé quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin à l'intérieur des bois. Son dos percuta violemment un arbre et son souffle se bloqua. Il eut de la chance de ne pas s'être briser de côtes. Intérieurement, il remercia Satan* de lui avoir épargné ce genre de blessure. Observant les ravages que l'affrontement avait déjà causé, il se sentait presque chanceux d'être resté à l'écart de toute population pour être mieux caché, il ne savait pas comment cela aurait-il pu finir s'il avait été en ville… Il se ressaisit, voyant de loin la boule de saphir bleue qu'était devenu Rin. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer de loin. Enfin, sa véritable nature se révélait à lui. La puissance de ces flammes était palpable, presque aussi intimidante que celles de leur père. Il songea un instant à ce que le plus jeune deviendrait s'il gagnait en maîtrise et en expérience. Un frisson d'anticipation lui traversa l'échine. Cela ferait un combattant exceptionnel et enfin quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant pour lui tenir tête. Il se releva avec toute la grâce princière qu'il possédait et se fondit dans la masse des arbres, devenant complètement invisible et effaçant toute trace de sa présence. Le démon Rin tourna la tête dans toutes les directions, incapable de le repérer. Perdant patience, il se mit à détruire tous les alentours. Il détruisit des hectares entiers de bois en à peine quelques heures, complètement inconscient du regard fasciné de Sytry qui était perché en haut d'un conifère, haut de plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient au gré du vent, semblable à des algues obscures dans cet océan de brises légères.

Il se souvint soudainement du pourquoi cette situation avait dégénérée et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit le remord et la culpabilité envahir son cœur glacé qui était en train de fondre doucement chaque jour un peu plus en la présence du plus jeune à ses côtés. Il avait trouvé le soleil qui parvenait à délivrer les sentiments refoulés que son cœur éprouvait. Jamais il n'avait autant désiré de protéger et de gâter quelqu'un de toute son existence. Il était prêt à tout pour le rendre heureux et le voir sourire de manière aimante à son égard. Il le protègerait de tout … même de lui. Et il l'avait fait pendant toutes ces semaines passées à ses côtés, mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas l'avoir compris et ses instincts primaires avaient subitement refaits surface … Et résultat, il avait tenté de le forcer … Il l'avait blessé … Et son cœur avait mal lui aussi. Il souffrait d'une blessure invisible, celle de cette promesse brisée qu'il n'avait pas su tenir.

Le Prince le regarda s'effondrer à terre, complètement vider de ses forces. A lui seul, il avait détruit des milliers d'hectares… Et certaines parties de la forêt étaient susceptibles de prendre feu tandis que d'autres étaient totalement calcinées. Il descendit finalement de son perchoir. Il le rejoignit rapidement et s'abaissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Lorsque les pointes des mèches de ses cheveux caressèrent le visage complètement en sueur, livide et épuisé de Rin, celui-ci ouvrit difficilement ses paupières et lui lança un regard dur, semblant avoir repris conscience de ses actes une fois ses flammes complètement disparues :

- La prochaine fois … Que tu me touches comme ça … Je te crève … En-foi-ré …

La remarque le fit sourire tristement tandis que le plus jeune retombait dans l'inconscience dans ses bras. La douleur de son cœur ne désemplit pas, et malgré tout, il se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais recommencer un acte aussi ignoble. Il le transporta jusqu'à leur « domicile » et s'entreprit de le soigner comme il put, tout en restant très professionnel dans son travail. Il vérifia si le bébé allait bien, même s'il savait d'avance qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'il ait été touché par l'éclat de puissance de sa « mère ». Après tout, ils partageaient tous les deux le même sang. De plus, les enfants démoniaques étaient très résistants pendant la période de développement et suffisamment protégé à l'intérieur du ventre de leurs parents.

Une fois son inspection finit, il fut soulagé de constater que rien d'alarmant ne leur était arrivé. Il remit la chemise à son patient endormi et le borda bien chaudement dans son lit. Lorsqu'il ramassa la chaîne qui avait servi à garder l'adolescent alité était en parfait état si l'on omettait la partie entièrement fondue qui maintenait autrefois la cheville menue du plus jeune. Il sourit avant de retirer définitivement l'attache du lit. Garder Rin prisonnier ne rimait plus à rien. Il allait dormir pendant plusieurs jours à présent. Tout ce que Sytry espérait, c'est qu'il puisse vivre un peu en paix pendant ce laps de temps. Il se leva, se débarrassa de son T-shirt et il s'allongea lui aussi sur son propre lit qui se trouvait non loin de celui de l'Okumura. Il se laissa porter par un sommeil agité.

* * *

Amaimon avançait rapidement à travers une rue délabrée. Un étrange pressentiment lui tiraillait le ventre depuis quelques heures, le rendant encore plus irritable et meurtrier qu'il ne l'était déjà. Deux mois ! Deux putains de mois ! Le Prince du Géhenne n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela prendrait si longtemps pour le retrouver ! Il se languissait de plus en plus de l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras et de pouvoir respirer sa merveilleuse odeur, passer sa main sur son ventre et sentir la vie de leur enfant grandir à l'intérieur de son amant. Pouvoir sentir le contact de ses délicieuses lèvres, cette langue mutine qui jouait avec espièglerie avec lui. Pouvoir toucher sa peau fine et agréablement douce, comme celle d'un nouveau-né…

Heureusement pour lui, la dernière indication qu'il avait obtenue du dernier démon qu'il avait interrogé/menacé de mort, était fiable. Il se rendait actuellement chez l'un des seuls valets de Sytry vivant sur Terre et sachant où ce fumier se planquait. Il fit craquer ses doigts. Il était réellement à cran, par conséquent, si l'autre refusait de lui divulguer ces infos cruciales, il n'allait pas faire dans la dentelle, surtout maintenant qu'il était si près de but.

Il déboucha dans une fourche, menant chacune vers deux endroits diamétralement opposés. Sans hésiter, il s'engouffra dans la rue de gauche. La pénombre que créait les immeubles et autres bâtiments, donnaient un certain côté lugubre et malfamé à la rue déserte. L'endroit rêvé pour un rat de l'espèce de ceux qu'utilisent Sytry. Ses pas pressés résonnaient sombrement dans l'immensité de la rue. Il s'arrêta soudainement, et retint un sourire. L'odeur de peur et la présence d'un autre démon était plus que captable dans l'air. Il disparut d'un coup et accula au mur un petit nain avec des cornes de boucs au sommet du crâne. Celui-ci poussa un cri et ses petites jambes ballantes tentaient de frapper Amaimon. Le Prince resserra sa prise sur le cou de sa pauvre victime qui se crispa en même temps qu'il commençait à suffoquer. Complètement apeuré et panique, le petit démon le supplia :

- Pi-Pitié … votre grandeur … Ne me tuez pas …

Les yeux azurs d'Amaimon pétillaient d'une joie non feinte, effrayant plus encore sa victime.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que je n'aurai pas la réponse à ma question, tu resteras en vie, lui assura-t-il en desserrant la pression qu'il exerçait, permettant au démon de respirer

- Et q-quelle est votre question, v-votre magnificence ? demanda-t-il comme s'il ignorait de quoi l'être princier voulait parler

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais pourquoi je suis là, où ce lâche se cache-t-il ? gronda-t-il

- A … A qui faites-vous référence votre grandeur ? J'ai peur de ne pas saisir, ria-t-il nerveusement

Le plus grand des deux caqua le nain démoniaque violemment dans le mur contre lequel il était acculé. Un cri étranglé échappa à ce dernier tandis qu'il assistait à la semi-transformation d'Amaimon qui était réellement à bout.

- Je te l'ai dit, susurra-t-il, ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi, où est Sytry ?

- J-Je ne sais pas votre toute-puissance

- Mauvaise réponse, trancha-t-il

Son autre main souleva le haillon qui servait de T-Shirt à l'autre et il caressa la peau rugueuse et boursoufflé du démon

- Vous, les démons inter-dimensionnel, expliqua Amaimon, vous êtes utiles lorsqu'il s'agit de nous servir lorsque nous sommes dans l'Assiah, mais en réalité …

Il se stoppa dans ses propos tandis que l'un de ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair de l'abdoment de son pauvre captif qui hurla comme un beau diable lorsqu'il sentit sa peau se déchira et l'ongle pénétrer son organisme. Il inséra son doigt en entier, son ongle griffait sauvagement les entrailles du nain alors qu'il le remua sadiquement :

- … vous êtes de bien piètres et faibles créatures, termina-t-il cruellement.

L'autre eut le souffle coupé par la brûlure intérieure qui se créait en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu le consumait de l'intérieur.

- Alors, je repose ma question …

Il retira son doigt du ventre du nain, laissant un petit trou béant dont s'écoula du sang. Il posa sa main délicatement, presque amoureusement sur l'affreux visage du plus petit et il caressa doucement la joue joufflue de l'être démoniaque avant qu'il ne pose son pouce sur la paupière gauche. Il appuya un tout petit peu pour faire comprendre à sa victime ce qu'il perdrait en cas de « mauvaise réponse ». Son unique œil droit s'écarquilla et brilla d'une peur entièrement restaurée et il s'écria :

- Attendez ! Je … Je vais vous répondre ! Il … Il se planque dans un hôtel de tourisme abandonné dans les bois un peu plus au sud ! C'est à un peu plus de vingt kilomètres, au cœur de la forêt ! Autrefois il y avait un lac touristique qui s'est complètement asséché aujourd'hui ! La végétation est dense, et l'endroit complètement désert !

Le pouce se retira de son œil et Amaimon lui adressa un sourire presque tendre :

- Eh bien, tu vois quand tu veux

Sa main droite, toujours sous la gorge du démon, se resserra, bloquant sa respiration et sa circulation sanguine. Le petit démon devint rouge, et ses petites mains crochues tentèrent désespérément de retirer la main du Prince. Dans un dernier souffle, il demanda :

- Pou-Pourquoi ? … J'ai … ré-pon-du …

- Je t'ai dit que tu resterais en vie tant que tu ne m'aurais pas donné ma réponse, mais je n'ai pas garanti sa survie après avoir obtenu ce que je voulais, et je dois dire que tu m'as fait perdre un temps précieux inutilement, alors autant continuer sur cette lancée et te tuer inutilement.

Il laissa tomber le cadavre qui se transforma en poussière, effaçant les preuves de son crime. Il se retourna et sans un regard en arrière, il rebroussa chemin d'un pas sûr et déterminé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme d'espoir renouvelé et d'une certaine impatience. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et à présent, il allait enfin récupérer son amour, la seule personne qui lui revenait de droit. Il avait hâte de les retrouver. L'idée d'un combat contre Sytry lui effleura l'esprit, rallumant la flamme de haine en lui vis-à-vis de sa dernière défaite, qui lui avait coûté si cher. Malgré tout, il gardait confiance à propos du futur combat qui l'attendait. Il s'était entraîné et cette fois-ci, il avait bien l'intention d'utiliser toutes ses capacités pour lui démontrer qui il était réellement. Tournant au coin d'un rue, se dirigeant vers le sud, Amaimon pensa très fort à Rin en regardant l'horizon :

- Bientôt mon amour … nous serons à nouveau réunis … c'est une promesse … Patiente encore un peu … Me voilà …

* * *

**Et voilà ! A suivre ! ;) **

**N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me donner vos avis qui sont pour le moins enrichissant ! :) **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Saku-chan ^/_\^**


	7. Arrivée et combat

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! **

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser profondément auprès des personnes à qui j'avais annoncer la publication la semaine dernière, ou il y a deux semaines. Je pensais pouvoir l'écrire lors de cette période, mais des problèmes me sont tombés dessus - que je ne préfère pas étaler - et l'écriture à été recalé au second plan pendant cette période. Pour les plus pessimistes et les plus angoissés d'entre vous, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonnerai pas ma fic, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, ne m'en veuillez pas si ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres. J'essaierai de me rattraper à l'avenir ^/_\^. Merci à vous tous de tous ces commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur et motivé lors de mon écriture. Comme dirait Mathieu Sommet dans son clip pour les deux ans de SLG :**

**"Et le plus important, c'est pas ma gueule, mais vous les gens,  
Qui me suivez depuis longtemps, merci à vous, c'est gratifiant et motivant"**

**J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux à apprécier ma fic et que j'espère que ça durera ! :) Merci à vous tous ! **

**Et je finirai mon petit monologue par un éternel : Bonne lecture ! ^/_\^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – Arrivée et combat**

Il courait rapidement à travers les bois. Le paysage défilait devant lui sans qu'il le voie réellement. Toute son attention était tournée vers son objectif. Il se rapprochait inexorablement de son amour, il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur qui tambourinait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il allait le revoir et le récupérer. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Il ne le laisserait plus lui échapper. Il le protègerait contre tout ennemi. Il le chérirait comme jamais il n'avait chéri quelqu'un dans son existence. Il se souvenait de l'époque où quoique ce soit le lassait. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'ennui et habitude stupide à l'intérieur du Géhenne. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de joie ou même de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais eu aucune attache avec les autres démons, se contentant de se servir d'eux dans son intérêt. Seul, vide de tout intérêt pour la vie, voilà comment il vivait et ça lui plaisait. Lorsque son père l'avait convoqué, lui et ses frères, pour leur parler de ce fameux frère à demi-humain, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait ressenti … de la curiosité. Ce nouveau sentiment n'avait cessé de s'accroître alors qu'il s'était battu contre lui. Lorsqu'il avait appris que son frère était un mineur, il avait senti un élan de possession l'envahir et il avait donc prit l'initiative de le prendre pour lui, de le marquer comme sien. Rin était le seul à lui faire ressentir toutes ses sensations, et il le savait au fond de lui, il ne supporterait pas le retour à cette morosité qu'était sa vie antérieure. Il devait à tout prix récupérer cet homme qui le faisait vibrer, qui le faisait vivre et ressentir les choses comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Ses yeux azurs se remplirent d'une flamme de détermination qui semblait infaillible. Il sentait ses instincts les plus primaires de démon grondés à l'intérieur de lui, prêt à jaillir tel un prédateur sanguinaire préparé à toutes éventualités pour récupérer ce qui était sien.

Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel à demi-obscure par le jour déclinant. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il atteint la lisière de la forêt. Il regarda les nuages menaçants qui recouvraient le ciel. Ça n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter même si l'odeur de la pluie recouvrait ses sens aiguisés. Il recommença sa course effrénée à travers les bois luxurieux et dense. Les premières gouttes tombèrent sur le sol sec, et très vite, la fine pluie devint battante et fouettait son visage, rendant sa visibilité presque nulle. Il rabattit son grand manteau sur lui pour se protéger, mais déjà, le froid s'emparait de lui et lui glaçait les os. Sa course folle rendait les choses encore pire, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait arrêté. Il pouvait le sentir, presque le palper sous ses doigts, il allait dans la bonne direction. Et malgré l'odeur humide de la pluie qui lui couvrait les narines, son sixième sens démoniaque exacerbé lui indiquait bel et bien qu'il s'approchait de son frère et de son amant. Au loin, derrière lui, un éclair illumina les cieux, et le grondement du tonnerre lui parvint aux oreilles. Le ciel semblait aussi déchaîné que lui, une tempête se levait. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, imaginant déjà le futur combat qui allait suivre.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le cœur de la forêt, Sytry regardait le jeune Rin qui dormait à poing fermé. Il adorait l'observer pendant son sommeil, il était si paisible et si calme, reposé de tous ces fardeaux qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Un léger ronflement, ressemblant étrangement à un ronronnement s'échappait de sa bouche dans un rythme lent et doux. Il s'étalait dans ses couvertures comme un enfant et prenait des positions étranges dont on se demandait comment il arrivait à dormir, rendant la scène encore plus mignonne aux yeux du Prince. Il brossa les cheveux encre de l'endormi à l'aide d'une de ses grandes mains griffus et un sourire naquit sur ses traits alors qu'il entendait clairement le jeune homme ronchonner dans son sommeil. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il dormait et Sytry profitait au maximum de ce fait pour profiter de son captif. Pas dans le sens sexuel du terme, non, il avait décidé de ne plus rien tenter jusqu'à ce que leur relation se … détende, mais il en profitait pour avoir tout un tas de pensé et de geste doux, amical, tendre envers la future maman.

Dans son esprit, il pensa que le combat et le fait que Rin ne mange pas pendant son « coma » pourrait nuire au bébé. Cependant, en revérifiant fugacement l'état de l'Okumura, il s'est trèsvite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun risque et que le bébé était en parfait santé. Cela l'avait rassuré car Rin ne serait pas dévasté par la perte de son bébé, et sa mission n'aurait pas échoué. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit de l'eau qui tombe sur la toiture du bâtiment. Il leva les yeux vers l'origine du bruit pour ensuite tourner sa tête vers la fenêtre pour observer l'évènement météorologique. La pluie tombait abondamment à l'extérieur, si bien qu'il se leva pour observer les choses de plus près. Au loin, il aperçut un éclair, et le grondement du tonnerre ne tarda pas à suivre. Le vent commençait à souffler crescendo et les arbres s'agitaient de plus en plus.

Il se figea soudainement dans sa contemplation, alors qu'il ressentait l'aura menaçante et écrasante de son frère, tant redouté ces derniers jours : Amaimon. Comme il l'avait soupçonné, son frère s'était démené et surtout particulièrement bien entraîné, il aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quel faible démon avec cette puissance rayonnante qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il se retourna et observa une nouvelle fois l'endormi. Il fronça les sourcils tout en pensant qu'il était hors de question qu'il perde son captif. Il invoqua d'un sort rapide son familier, et il lui ordonna de veiller sur Rin pendant qu'il réglait le problème qu'était le roi de la terre. La mine grave, il s'habilla de son manteau et sortit en claquant sèchement la porte. Son frère peut s'être entraîné autant qu'il le souhaitait, aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas aussi clément que la dernière fois.

De son côté, le familier de Sytry s'inquiétait pour son maître, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il s'en sortirait vivant. Elle tourna son regard vers le démon mineur dormant sur le lit. Elle poussa un profond soupir, sachant que rien ne se serait produit si ce démon n'était pas entré dans l'existence de son maître.

Le prince du Géhenne sortait de l'hôtel délabré, marchant d'un pas lourd, traduisant le fatal combat qui allait suivre. Il s'éloigna de son repaire à la rencontre fatidique entre lui et son frère.

* * *

Revenons-en à Amaimon qui continuait de courir sous la pluie torrentielle. Il commençait à haleter à cause de sa course, mais il ne ralentissait pas pour autant. AU contraire, l'envie de combattre qui lui tordait l'estomac lui faisait doubler l'allure. Il pouvait presque sentir son instinct de démon, exacerbé par son excitation et son envie de vengeance, prêt à prendre le dessus à la moindre occasion pour mettre en pièce l'impétueux qui lui avait volé son bien aimé. Il pénétra dans une clairière et se stoppa net. Devant lui, son frère le jaugeait d'un regard intense et diabolique. IL en fit de même avec lui. Ses longs cheveux, attachés en catogan dans son dos, lui collaient au crâne de la même manière que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau faisant ressortir ses muscles puissants et dangereux.

L'atmosphère, déjà glacial à cause de la tempête qui faisait rage autour d'eux, devint encore plus polaire et mortelle. Finalement, Amaimon prit la parole :

- Je suis revenu chercher Rin, et tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le faire cette fois !

Le prince aux cheveux sombre lui lança un sourire empreint de moqueries et d'arrogance :

- Si tu crois que je vais te permettre de le faire, tu te trompes lourdement cher petit frère.

- Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à me pourrir la vie ? Il est à moi ! Il porte mon enfant, pas le tien ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me le voler ?

- Mes raisons sont diverses, mais la principale est sans aucun doute le fait que tu ne le mérites tout simplement pas.

S'en était trop pour le plus jeune des deux Princes. Il lui lança un regard promettant mille souffrances avant de foncer dans sa direction dans le but de l'attaquer. Sytry émit un rire prétentieux avant d'esquiver son attaque, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Amaimon feinte et qu'il se prenne, de plein fouet, un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un arbre qui se déracina sous la puissance de l'impact. Il se releva rapidement et fronça les sourcils tout en crachotant un peu de salive au gout de sang. Il tourna son regard vers son frère qui avait déjà commencé à prendre sa forme démoniaque. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler son côté meurtrier. Sa queue de démon avait doublé de volume et était devenue écailleuse. Ses cornes sur sa tête ressortaient en forme de feuille. Son regard mi rougeoyant, mi azuré le fixait avec fureur.

Sytry disparut et courut plus vite que le vent vers son ennemi pour lui infliger un coup blessant, mais, encore une fois, il fut surpris lorsqu'Amaimon bloqua son attaque. Il parvint néanmoins à échapper au coup de poing que lui destinait son frère. Il s'éloigna de lui, laissant quelques mètres de distance entre eux deux. Ils se jaugèrent encore une fois, comme deux prédateurs, se battant pour la même proie, qui palpaient les forces de son adversaire. Pui ils réattaquèrent. Les coups pleuvaient à la manière de la pluie qui tombait en trombe du ciel. Les blessures sanglantes coulaient le long de leur peau, se mélangeant parfaitement à l'eau, imprégnant leurs vêtements détrempés.

Les deux démons étaient plus acharnés de remporter la victoire que jamais. La rage de gagner les avait à moitié transformé tous les deux, les bras d'Amaimon n'avait plus rien d'humain, le sol tremblait sous ses pieds, prêt à répondre aux commandes de son maître incontesté. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage et démoniaque. Sytry, de son côté, avait de magnifiques ailes de merle dans le dos, lui permettant de s'envoler dans les hauteurs pour se protéger des attaques terrestres du roi de la terre. Le site de leur confrontation était une véritable désolation, on aurait pu croire qu'un réacteur nucléaire avait explosé dans la zone. La végétation était comme morte, étalée sur le sol. Amaimon profita d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son frère pour lui sauter dessus. Néanmoins, Sytry l'esquiva sans peine, l'attrapa par le bras et il s'envola haut dans le ciel, avant de le balancer violemment pour qu'il s'écrase au sol. Un énorme cratère se fissura sous lui, à cause de l'impact. Le démon oiseau se posa et l'observa. Cette scène avait un affreux goût de déjà-vu dans l'esprit d'Amaimon, surtout lorsque l'aîné lui lança son regard supérieur. Ce flash-back de leur premier combat ranima la flamme de rage et de fureur absolue qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Il lui hurla dessus, avec toute la force de sa haine :

- JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS GAGNER CE COMBAT ! JE PREFERE ENCORE MOURIR QUE DE TE LE LAISSER ! IL EST A MOI, JE L'AIME A M'EN FAIRE CREVER ! JE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS LUI ! TU NE ME L'ENLEVERAS PAS ! JE TE LE REPRENDRAI, JE PEUX TE LE PROMETTRE ! JE PEUX TE JURER QUE JE VAIS T'ANEANTIR !

Sytry observa son frère hurler à l'agonie avec un visage indéchiffrable. Intérieurement, pour la première fois de son existence, il doutait. Les paroles de son frère l'avait ébranlées plus qu'il ne le pensait. Derrière toute cette rage et cette haine à son égard, il pouvait y déceler tout l'amour qu'il portait à Rin et il douta de la démarche à suivre. Il était tiraillé entre son devoir et ses sentiments personnels. Normalement, il l'aurait tué pour réussir pleinement sa mission sans encombre, mais le fait qu'il aime autant le démon mineur dormant dans la chambre lui provoque une douleur aiguë dans son cœur qu'il ne parvint à expliquer. Le visage de l'Okumura, toujours méfiant à son égard, et tellement empreint d'émotion lorsqu'il parlait des gens qu'il aimait … Dans sa tête, la promesse qu'il s'était faite de toujours protéger le jeune mineur tournait … Douloureusement, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour le protéger ?

- J'irai jusqu'à mourir pour qu'il soit en sécurité ! Je ferais tout pour lui !

Sytry soupira. Amaimon était juste comme lui. Prêt à tout pour le protéger. Il ferma les yeux pour réfléchir :

« Devrais-je faire ce que mon cœur m'ordonne de faire ? N'ai-je pas promis de le protéger ? Mais n'ais-je pas cette atroce mission à accomplir ? … Si l'unique fois où je désobéi à un ordre est pour sauver mon aimé … alors je suis prêt à en payer le prix … Mais dois-je réellement le lui confier ? »

Il observa le regard infaillible de son frère et soupira :

« Ainsi soit-il. Je te le confie, mon frère, prend bien soin de lui et de cet enfant qui grandit en lui. Protège-le avec tout ton être, tout ton cœur et toute ton âme. Je te fais confiance pour la suite. »

Amaimon assistait avec étonnement au changement de comportement de son vis-à-vis, sans se douter une seule seconde des pensées qui le traversait. Celui-ci le darda de son regard glacial et il lui lança avec moquerie :

- Tu es trop faible pour le protéger. Tu as failli et j'ai pu m'emparer de lui. J'ai pu te le prendre à cause de ta faiblesse, et je compte bien le garder et continuer à le combler à ta place.

Au summum de la fureur, l'instinct de démon majeur du roi de la Terre prit le dessus sur sa raison et il se jeta sur lui. Il ne réalisa même pas que Sytry ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager de son assaut. Il le rua de coup violent, mais il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa victime ne se défendait même plus, et qu'il souriait doucement, tout en pensant que son stratagème pour énerver son frère avait marché. En effet, il voulait perdre avec dignité, afin que jamais, son frère ne se doute de ce qu'il avait décidé.

Amaimon n'entendait pas les os qui se fracturaient sinistrement, ni ceux qui se brisait funestement. Il le frappa sans discontinue, avec toute sa volonté, déversant toute la souffrance de l'absence, la rage de la défaite et la haine profonde qui s'était accumulé en lui ces derniers mois. La tempête se déchaînait, camouflant les cris de courroux qui s'échappait de la gorge du démon aux cheveux verts. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, son frère ne respirait presque plus, il était plongé dans une mare de sang, dilués aux nombreuses flaques d'eau les entourant. En synchronisation avec son retour à la tranquillité, la tempête disparut, emporté au loin par le vent qui emmenait avec lui toute la déferlante de sentiment incontrôlable d'Amaimon. Il regarda l'état meurtri de son frère qui continuait d'avoir ce rictus heureux et confiant au coin des lèvres ensanglantées. Sa respiration était saccadée, il réouvrit les yeux et observa curieusement le plus jeune, il était apparemment étonné qu'il se soit arrêté si tôt. Le démon aux cheveux verts choisit délibérément de l'ignorer, et il lui demanda avec un air qui se voulait menaçant mais qui fit encore plus sourire son homologue :

- Où est-il ?

- L'hôtel … est un peu plus au Nord, tu devrais … facilement te … repérer en suivant un sentier d'arbres que … tu verras facilement en quittant cette clairière. Il est au deuxième … étage, dans la chambre … la plus éloignée de … la cage d'escalier … tout à droite, c'est la seule … chambre encore … habitable et … confortable.

Sans émettre la moindre réponse, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit en question, où se trouvait son amour si longtemps perdu. Il n'avait plus l'impression de courir, mais de voler, comme si un énorme poids lui avait été retiré du cœur. Une certaine et curieuse angoisse lui enserrait les tripes. Il n'arrivait plus à distinguer s'il voulait pleurer ou sauter de joie pour exprimer ses sentiments si jouissifs. Ses blessures le picotaient légèrement, mais rien qui ne puisse réellement entacher son bonheur, d'ailleurs, il n'y fit pas réellement attention. Au loin, enfin, il aperçut le toit de l'habitat. Il redoubla l'allure, mais ses ecchymoses le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Certes, il ne faisait pas attention à ces meurtrissures, mais elles étaient assez importantes tout de même. Il pénétra avec précipitation dans le hall et manqua de s'écrouler de fatigue après avoir gravit les deux étages. Une importante blessure au flanc, notamment, l'avait beaucoup ralenti pendant son ascension. Il arriva difficilement devant la porte de la chambre indiquée. En effet, ses courbatures et toutes ses blessures semblaient ressurgir d'entre les morts toutes en même temps. Il se stoppa, reprenant son souffle devenu difficile, et comme au ralenti, il ouvrit la porte.

Son cœur battait à ses tempes. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur Rin pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Il sentit une joie intense submerger son être au point que ça en devenait douloureux. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Son cœur faisait des bonds affreusement agréables dans sa poitrine. Il tomba au sol, à genoux, et refoula le sanglot qui le prenait à la gorge, mais néanmoins, il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à le regarder simplement dormir, juste pour profiter de pouvoir le revoir en vrai après toute cette longue absence. Mais un grondement menaçant le sortit de ses intenses réflexions et ce moment de bonheur absolu pour lui. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du son. Il découvrit le félin de Sytry, allongé sur le lit à baldaquin juxtaposant la couche de son amant. L'animal était menaçant et lui montrait ses crocs acérés. Le familier banda ses muscles, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Néanmoins, il se stoppa soudainement.

* * *

Fendra était fière d'être le familier d'un prince tel que Sytry. Et dans son for intérieur, elle ne pouvait imaginer que son maître puisse perdre face à un imbécile et immature tel qu'Amaimon. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit pénétrer dans la chambre le cadet des deux Princes, elle resta béate de surprise pendant quelques minutes avant que la colère ne prenne possession de son corps. Elle était prête à bondir sur l'impétueux pour le déchirer de ses crocs et de ses griffes, surtout qu'il semblait gravement blessé si elle prêtait attention à l'odeur du sang qui pullulait et qui suintait du corps du Prince. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui bondir dessus pour en finir, la voix divine de son bien aimé maître résonna dans sa tête :

« Fendra, ne fais rien, lui ordonna-t-il »

« Mais … Maître, il ..., commença-t-elle »

« Laisse-le l'emporter, le coupa-t-il. C'est pour le bien d'un promesse que je me suis faite … »

« Mais votre futur compagnon … »

« Ne le sera jamais, termina-t-il, Fendra, son cœur lui appartient déjà … Et je ne veux plus faire souffrir la seule personne que j'ai jamais appris à aimer … »

Fendra ressentit toute la tristesse de son maître et elle se sentait soudainement si inutile, si incapable de pouvoir soigner la douleur de son maître …

« Viens plutôt m'aider, je sens mes forces m'abandonner … Et si je dois mourir en cet instant, j'aimerai que ce soit en emportant le visage d'une vieille amie qui m'a suivie où que j'aille … »

« J'arrive mon maître … Ne mourrez pas, je vous en prie … »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais elle sauta doucement du lit et jeta un regard à Amaimon qui semblait aussi tendu qu'une tige de métal.

« Tu peux l'emporter, chuchota-t-elle à son esprit, je ne te ferai rien ».

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'en alla pour rejoindre son maître.

* * *

Le Prince du Géhenne hocha la tête et regarda le majestueux félin sortir de la chambre. Se retrouvant seul avec Rin, toujours endormi, il resta encore quelques instants apathiques, agenouillé à terre avant que son attention ne soit attirée de nouveau vers le lit, ou plus précisément vers l'habitant de ce meuble qui commençait à s'agiter. Il se releva et l'observa pleinement avec bonheur. Ça lui avait affreusement manqué. Il se rapprocha et caressa tendrement les cheveux de jais de son amant, porteur de leur enfant. Il entrouvrit le drap pour observer la belle bosse qui s'était considérablement arrondi ces derniers mois, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Amaimon. Rin était toujours aussi beau que dans son souvenir, et même davantage encore aujourd'hui avec ses nouvelles formes qui le mettaient terriblement en valeur. Il sentit un sentiment de colère l'envahir alors qu'il réalisait quel genre de vêtement trop léger le jeune adolescent portait. Mais il n'y fit pas attention très longtemps, car ses yeux furent happés par la belle bouche rose et appétissante du jeune Okumura. Il y déposa un baiser doux, effleurant à peine ses lèvres des siennes. Il bisouta ensuite ses paupières fermées, puis son nez, puis son front … Il sentit avec bonheur le parfum de son compagnon, et grogna inconsciemment lorsque l'odeur de Sytry se mélangeait çà et là avec son effluve. Il se recula pour lui laisser le temps de se réveiller en douceur. Un doux gémissement le calma alors que Rin s'agitait de plus en plus, fronçant ses sourcils, lui donnant une mine absolument adorable et qui avait beaucoup manqué au roi de la terre. Il commença à papilloter des yeux, laissant entrevoir une micro seconde ses yeux bleus lapis-lazulis, encore embrumés de sommeil. Mais apparemment, le réveil doux n'était pas une solution pour le jeune mineur qui se releva, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le visage déformé par la terreur, et il se mit à hurler :

- Mon bébé !

* * *

Il fronça les sourcils, l'inquiétude commençant à le gagner.

Rin se sentait bien. Il avait chaud, enveloppé dans son cocon de couverture, et il était persuadé d'être entre de bonnes mains. Il sentait dans ses cheveux cette main rassurante et intime qui les lui caressait. Il sentit sur ses lèvres, la bouche chaleureuse et familière d'une personne, et il l'aurait volontiers approfondit mais la paire de lèvres se retira avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion. Il les sentit embrasser plusieurs parties de son corps et il aurait facilement ronronné s'il n'avait pas été aussi amorphe. Il se sentit vide lorsque la douce chaleur, que l'individu lui procurait, s'évapora soudainement. Il se permit de gémir de mécontentement et il gigota. Sa main se perdit sous les draps et caressa, dans un geste machinal, son ventre bombé. Et, comme un coup de fouet, tout lui revint en mémoire. La tentative d'accouplement de Sytry, sa perte de contrôle, son combat dévastateur contre le prince, sans se soucier de lui … Il se releva d'un coup, se retrouvant assis sur le matelas de la chambre qu'il connaissait depuis ces derniers mois. Le stress soudain, qui tiraillait son ventre, remonta jusqu'à son cœur, enserrant l'organe jusqu'à provoquer l'écœurement. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur et cette peur soudaine. Il se mit à hurler d'angoisse :

- Mon bébé !

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre, cherchant un moyen de sentir le fœtus bouger, pour s'assurer qu'il était en vie. Mais les couches de tissus, qui couvraient son abdomen, l'empêchèrent de ressentir la vie à l'intérieur de lui. Il arracha les draps de son corps, et avec des gestes tremblants et nerveux, il remonta sa chemise, pour poser ses mains sur son ventre nu et bosselé. Il commença sérieusement à avoir peur, alors qu'il ne ressentait rien. Aucun signe de vie de son enfant. Les larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et brouilla sa vue. Des sanglots lui enserrèrent la gorge. Son bébé … Il … Non ! Ça n'était pas possible ! Il ne pouvait pas … Non !

Il secoua la tête avant de l'enterrer dans ses mains.

- Rin ? demanda soudainement une voix qu'il refusa d'identifier.

Il remarqua brusquement qu'il n'était pas seul. Il releva brutalement la tête et observa son homologue. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de se serrer encore plus. Il sentait les sanglots qui se bloquaient dans sa gorge, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Amaimon, le démon qui hantait ses rêves comme ses cauchemars, le père de son enfant, se tenait devant lui, les yeux chaleureux, heureux de le retrouver, mais en proie à une inquiétude grandissante. Le Prince se pencha vers lui, ne laissant que quelques centimètres d'écart entre leurs deux visages. L'Okumura écarquilla les yeux, levant une de ses mains pour toucher le visage de son vis-à-vis et pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas une fois de plus, qu'il n'était pas une autre de ses apparitions. L'épiderme était doux au toucher. Le majeur pencha la tête, accentuant le contact, semblant apprécier la caresse.

Les larmes, qui menaçaient de couler depuis plusieurs minutes, dévalèrent sur ses joues, retraçant son cou, se perdant dans le col de sa chemise. Il sauta littéralement au cou de son amant. Celui-ci le réceptionna bien maladroitement, mais savoura l'échange et surtout le fait de retrouver la chaleur et la sensation d'avoir Rin dans ses bras.

Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. En effet, son amant, qui pleurait comme une madeleine sur son épaule, ne cessait de répéter des « je suis désolé », des « pardonne-moi ». Si, au départ, il avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait été kidnappé par Sytry, il douta alors qu'il se rappelait parfaitement le réveil de son amour. Il craignait d'interpréter correctement ses excuses, il tenta de le rassurer au mieux, en lui susurrant doucement :

- Chut, calme-toi, je suis là … Je resterai, je ne quitte plus, sèche tes larmes mon amour …

- A-Amaimon-nii …

- Chut, je suis là, chuchota-il en resserrant son emprise sur le corps du plus jeune.

- Je … Je suis désolé …

- De quoi parles-tu ? continua-t-il à murmurer, pour ne pas casser l'ambiance

- L-Le bébé … I-Il …

Avant que Rin n'ait pu finir sa phrase, un coup à l'intérieur de son ventre le coupa. Il écarquilla les yeux. Un grand sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors qu'il sentait, pour la première fois, les coups de pieds du petit être en lui. Lui qui pensait qu'il avait perdu le bébé en se battant contre Sytry, il était submergé par le soulagement et la joie. Il se recula pour observer Amaimon qui faisait exactement la même tête que lui. Apparemment, il avait également senti les coups. Un grand sourire, le plus beau que le roi de la terre ait jamais vu, éclaira le visage du mineur qui … s'évanouit de bonheur.

Surpris, le Prince rattrapa le corps de son amant avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, de nouveau inquiet pour sa santé. Quand il constata qu'il s'était tout simplement évanoui à cause d'un trop plein d'émotions, il retint un rire moqueur. Son petit frère était si mignon. Il mania son corps avec délicatesse avant de le prendre dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse. Il convoqua son familier et lui ordonna de les conduire ailleurs. Il s'installa sur le dos et Behemoth, son gobelin, commença à marcher en dehors de la chambre. Il s'assit en tailleur et plaça le corps de son amant sur ses cuisses, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Il soutenait le dos du plus jeune d'une main et cala ses jambes de l'autre. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et ferma les yeux, savourant ces retrouvailles mouvementées et tant espérées.

Son familier, après avoir eu beaucoup de difficulté, finit par sortir de la chambre et dévala les couloirs. Il fut prudent dans les escaliers et parvint enfin à sortir du bâtiment. Il emmena son maître et son bien aimé loin de cet endroit, marchant vers le soleil qui brillait de mille feux, promesse de bonheur à venir … mais également prémices de nouveaux problèmes.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut malgré tout ^/_\^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : de la guimauve, des explications, de la guimauve, de la guimauve, et encore de la guimauve ! (Faut bien qu'il y en ait de temps en temps x) )**

**A bientôt, Saku-chan ^/_\^**

**PS : Pour répondre à la question que beaucoup doivent se poser après avoir lu ce chapitre : Est ce que Sytry est mort ? ... Et bien ... Peut-être ! :P :sadique mode: Non, j'avais prévu de laisser libre court à votre imagination sur ce coup ! Et aussi parce que j'adore vous laisser sur votre faim :P**

**PPS : Désolée également pour les nombreuses fautes !**


End file.
